Sustitución
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.
1. Una taciturna melodía

**Título:**** Sustitución **

**Rating:**** T**

**Fandom: Crossover:**** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)**

**Pareja:**** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley**

**Summary:**** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.**

**Disclaimer****: No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.**

**Nota de autora:**** Este es mi primer crossover… He estado semanas, no, meses con esta idea en la cabeza. Así que si les gusta, déjenme una review y si no, déjenme una review para decirme lo mala escritora que soy, ey? Aprecio la crítica constructiva...**

Una taciturna melodía

Alicia se despertó exaltada. Su respiración era horriblemente violenta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a pensar en su sueño. Alicia soñó que caía en un túnel sin sentido, con libreros desordenados y pianos que se tocan solos. Y luego, como pasa en los sueños, estaba en un lugar diferente. Estaba en medio de un bosque oscuro de ramas retorcidas y recordaba una voz peculiar "¿Eres esa Alicia?" y luego desaparecía dejando sólo una sonrisa sin gato. "¡Llegas tarde para el té!" le gritaba una liebre loca en una fiesta del té y aventaba una taza. "¡Cortéenle la cabeza!" gritaría una dama vestida de tal forma que parecía una Reina de Corazones.

Pero de todos esos extraños personajes, Alicia fijaba su mente en uno solo. Era un hombre pálido, de ropa andrajosa y medias de diferentes colores. Llevaba todos los instrumentos de su oficio encima, carreteles, dedales, tijeras, lazos, y muchas cosas que Alicia no sabía cómo se llamaban. Llevaba un sombrero de copa sobre su rojizo cabello y amaba tomar el té. "No te vas a acordar de mí", resonó en la cabeza de Alicia. Ella se llevó ambas manos a su corazón y se murmuró muy tristemente "Yo sí me acuerdo de ti".

La rubia decidió salir afuera de su habitación a pensar un poco, después de todo, seguramente no podría dormirse otra vez. Alicia se puso un gran abrigo de color esmeralda, se sujetó el cabello y salió silenciosamente. Afuera el viento corría como lo hace en los terribles inviernos. Alicia estaba en el barco que volvía de China, cuatro años después de que había regresado de Underland. El viaje de hecho, se tardaba un poco porque el barco tuvo que hacer varias escalas en otras partes: Australia, Singapur, India, Ciudad del Cabo y después llegaría a Londres. Aproximadamente, el viaje duraría tres meses o más. Hace sólo dos días que el barco había arribado en Australia y ahora se encaminaban a Singapur.

Alicia se apoyó en la baranda y miró el océano. Tan rebelde e indomable, justo como ella. El alba apenas se veía en el horizonte, recién se asomaba. Alicia se sentía terriblemente sola y miserable. Ella no quería estar allí. Ella quería estar con su Sombrerero. Pero dudaba poder encontrarlo pronto, de todas formas, la última vez había tardado más de diez años en volver a Underland, no tenía idea si la historia iba a repetirse.

Y allí, en medio del silencio, Alicia escuchó una lenta melodía de piano. Era sutil y hermosa. Se sintió conmovida, la melodía expresaba tristeza. La rubia siguió la música y eso la llevó hacia el salón comedor del barco. Había un gran piano de cola allí. Alicia se asomó lentamente por la ventana y observó a un hombre sentado allí, arrancándole bellos sonidos las teclas de marfil.

Alicia contuvo la respiración cuando le prestó atención a su rostro. Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente. Su cabello era negro y rizado, con un mechón de color blanco contrastando a los demás. Su piel era tan pálida que el hombre parecía hecho de porcelana. Su expresión era dura y taciturna. Como si no tuviera... alma.

Alicia se quedó hipnotizada mirándolo, como se parecía a su Sombrerero. No podía explicar lo que sentía en ese momento. Sentía como si todo su interior quisiera saltar de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía como la oscuridad y la miseria de esa melodía la contagiaba para sentirse de la misma forma. Y entonces, él alzó su voz en una canción.

"Era un barbero y su esposa. Y ella era hermosa. Un tonto barbero y su esposa. Ella era su razón y su vida. Y ella era hermosa. Y ella era virtuosa. Y él era... ingenuo"

Esa voz, era igual a la de Tarrant, pero mil veces más apagada. Alicia, aún en su trance, observó al hombre que seguía en silencio, pero tecleando sin parar y sin darse cuenta, Alicia dejó salir un sonido de su boca. El hombre se detuvo en seco y Alicia se escondió del lado de afuera de la puerta. Se sintió asustada, tonta pero decidió marcharse. Corrió hacia su habitación y no se molestó en ver si la seguían.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:**** Aquí está... Veremos qué pasa con Alicia después de su encuentro con Tarrant o es decir... ¿Sweeney? Por favor, dejen una review...**


	2. ¿Acaso he perdido la cabeza?

_**heTítulo:**__** Sustitución **_

_**Rating:**__** T**_

_**Fandom: Crossover:**__** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)**_

_**Pareja:**__** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley**_

_**Summary:**__** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.**_

_**Nota de autora:**__** Veo que nadie me dejó ninguna review, pero sin embargo sigo escribiendo. De todas formas, gracias a los de que agregaron a favoritos esta historia, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**_

_¿Acaso he perdido la cabeza?_

_Sweeney no pudo dormir en toda esa maldita noche. Acababa de salir de prisión y no valía la pena gastar su tiempo en algo que no fuera cobrar venganza contra el juez Turpin ¿Por qué había tomado el primer barco a Londres si no? Llevaba sólo dos días en ese barco, completamente lleno de gente aburrida. Sólo había hecho una especie de amistad con un joven que quería recorrer el mundo llamado Anthony. El joven hablaba hasta por los codos, lo que compensaba los extensos silencios de Sweeney, él no era un hombre de muchas palabras._

_Sin embargo, en esta madrugada, Sweeney se había cansado de estar sentado en la oscuridad, recordando el momento en que tenía una vida feliz, junto a su querida Johana, y su muy amada Lucy. _

_Lucy era su mujer perfecta. Rubia, pálida, bonita, dulce. Ella era su vida y ella ya no estaba con él. Ni siquiera sabía si la volvería a ver cuándo regresara, habían pasado quince años, después de todo. Se sentía miserable, sin vida. Nada le importaba más que volver a su hogar, con su amada esposa e hija. _

_El barbero se levantó con desgano y decidió ir hacia el salón comedor. No tenía hambre, claro, no solía comer más de lo suficiente, pero sabía que había un piano allí. Lo único que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor (aunque a veces no surtía efecto) era tocar el piano. Le gustaba expresarse con la música de la forma en que no podía a través de las palabras. Allí estaba el piano, en medio del silencio, de la soledad. Sweeney se sentó y, tranquilamente, comenzó a tocar una canción que había compuesto. Con todo el tiempo que había estado encerrado tuvo que buscar algo para no volverse loco. Al menos, no por completo._

_"Era un barbero y su esposa. Y ella era hermosa. Un tonto barbero y su esposa. Ella era su razón y su vida. Y ella era hermosa. Y ella era virtuosa. Y él era... ingenuo" cantó en un triste pesar, sintiendo que sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer. No le molestaba llorar cuando estaba solo, al menos nadie lo observaba._

_Pero de repente, Sweeney escuchó un suspiro a sus espaldas. Había alguien más allí. Él se dio la vuelta bruscamente, con sus ojos negros buscando a otra persona. No había nadie. Sin embargo, él escuchó pasos alejándose desde afuera. Se puso de pie de inmediato y siguió esos pasos. Salió hacia un pasillo bastante iluminado y lo único que vio fue una gran y rubia cabellera alejándose hacia dónde se encontraban los camarotes. _

_"¿Lucy?" se preguntó en voz alta e intentó seguir a la mujer. Ese cabello rubio, tan hermoso y bonito le hacía acordar al de su Lucy. Sweeney corrió por ese pasillo y dobló la esquina, esperando encontrarla. La rubia había desaparecido._

_La desilusión invadió a Sweeney de inmediato, su corazón latía muy rápido por haber corrido. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Se la había imaginado, o esa mujer rubia estaba de verdad allí?_

_No tenía ni idea de cómo, el barco era muy grande, pero iba a averiguar quién era esa misteriosa mujer. _

_:::_

_Alicia entró corriendo en su cuarto y cerró la puerta en seguida. Se recostó contra la puerta de madera y trató de recuperar el aliento. Quizás se estaba volviendo loca pero le pareció haber visto al hombre parecido a Tarrant estar siguiéndola. ¿Por qué él la seguiría? No se conocían. ¿O sí? ¿Acaso era realmente Tarrant y la estaba buscando en este mundo? ¿Eso era posible? ¿O sólo eran su mente imaginativa junto con su desolado corazón quiénes le estaban jugando una muy mala pasada? _

_Alicia comenzó a discutir sola mientras iba de un lado al otro de su camarote: "Si él fuera, lo sería. Pero si no fuera, no, no hay forma. Por lo contrario, podría ser si lo fuera, pero podría no ser si no lo fuera... ¿Qué?" La rubia sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba pareciendo demasiado a los Tweedles. De verdad estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Ella se sentó en su cama y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Ya estaba cansada de lamentarse por todo lo que le había sucedido, de todas formas, fue ella la que decidió abandonar al Sombrerero. "No debería haberlo hecho" pensó para sí misma mientras se echaba sobre su almohada para quedarse dormida con el rostro lleno de lágrimas._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota de autora 2: ¿De verdad han perdido la cabeza Alicia y Sweeney o será el comienzo de algo más? Déjenme reviews para decir si les vas gustando o no, o si tienen alguna idea para tirar, seguro la aceptaré... Gracias por leer... **_

_**Shenelopefan**_


	3. Casualidad

_**Título:**__** Sustitución **_

_**Rating:**__** T**_

_**Fandom: Crossover: **__**Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)**_

_**Pareja:**__** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley**_

_**Summary:**__** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.**_

_**Nota de autora:**__** Muchas gracias muchosas a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos y las alertas. Por ustedes tengo mucha inspiración el día de hoy, así que les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia.**_

_Casualidad_

_Sweeney se encontraba apoyado en una de las barandas del barco, mirando hacia el horizonte con su típica mirada taciturna. Aún seguía pensando en la extraña mujer rubia que había visto en la mañana. No la había visto en la hora del almuerzo, que es cuando todos los pasajeros dejan sus camarotes y van hacia el salón comedor. Él había estado allí, pese a que detestaba comer cuando todas esas personas estaban ahí. Después de quince años de no poder siquiera ir al baño estando sólo, detestaba hacer muchas cosas en público._

_"¿Se encuentra bien, señor Todd?" le dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Anthony había venido a charlar con él. Hacía sólo dos días que lo conocía y el joven lo trataba como si se conocieran de toda la vida. _

_"No ocurre nada, Anthony. Sólo pensado un poco" le dijo, Sweeney sin apartar su vista del océano ni su mente de la rubia. _

_"Descuide, señor Todd. Para eso es el mar. Para pensar." comentó Anthony, dando un gran bostezo. Lo que Sweeney menos quería era seguir esa conversación, en cierta forma encontraba al joven marino un tanto molesto, (aunque era agradable hablar con alguien que no lo golpeara contra una celda luego) tenía que aclarar sus dudas._

_"¿Has visto a alguna mujer rubia en el barco?"_

_Anthony se demostró extrañado por la pregunta, pero mucho más por la persona que la hizo "Creo que no he visto ninguna mujer rubia a bordo, señor. ¿Por qué pregunta?"_

_"Por nada" fue lo único que el barbero contestó, esperando que Anthony se fuera. _

_"Pues..." continuó el joven "Yo estoy algo cansado, así que creo que iré a tomar una siesta. Lo veo más tarde, señor Todd" y sin más, Anthony dejó a Sweeney en paz y con sus pensamientos. _

_Sin embargo, él no se quedó allí mucho más tiempo. Decidió ir a tomar una siesta también, se sentía algo cansado (aunque en realidad se sentía cansado todo el tiempo), así que se dirigió hacia los camarotes. Iba muy distraído, sólo caminaba hacia adelante pero no prestaba atención a las cosas que había a su alrededor. De repente, una puerta se abrió justo en frente de él y literalmente... se la llevó puesta. Sweeney cayó inconsciente casi de inmediato. _

_:::_

_Alicia se había despertado muchas horas después de haberse quedado dormida. Se sentía, irónicamente, cansada. Había tenido otros de esos sueños que no le dejaban descansar aunque estuviera dormida. Se levantó apesadumbrada y miró en su reloj de bolsillo. Eran las dos de la tarde. Había dormido más de ocho horas desde que se había levantado en la mañana. Decidió salir, aunque más no sea, a tomar un poco de aire, quizás ir a comer algo, a pesar del horario. _

_Se miró en el espejo, tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos color café, por tener su horario de sueño completamente cambiado y sus rizos eran un desastre. Cuidadosamente, se peinó y luego se vistió con un vestido blanco que tenía allí (sin corsé, por supuesto), poniéndose luego un perfume muy exquisito que había comprado en China. _

_Alicia abrió la puerta de su camarote y antes de que pudiera salir, escuchó que esta chocó contra algo y después se escuchó un golpe sordo en el suelo. Preocupada, Alicia salió del camarote y observó la razón del ruido. Había chocado con la puerta a un hombre. Y para peores, era un hombre que ya conocía. Era ese hombre que se parecía tanto a Tarrant. La joven rubia se arrodilló junto a él y trató de despertarlo, pero el hombre no respondía. Parecía haberse desmayado por el golpe. Alicia miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y se aseguró de que no había nadie allí._

_Con mucha fuerza, lo arrastró hasta su camarote y lo recostó en su cama. No podía dejarlo tirado en medio del pasillo en ese estado. Una vez que lo depositó en su cama, Alicia se sentó en una silla junto a él y lo observó durante largo rato. _

_No podía explicar cómo este hombre era tan increíblemente parecido a Tarrant. Cada línea en su rostro, cada contorno en sus ojos, en sus mejillas, en su frente, en sus... labios. Era igual al Sombrerero. Alicia sintió mucha curiosidad ante este hombre y sintió la necesidad de inclinarse un poco sobre él._

_Él respiraba de una manera extraña, entrecortada, podría decirse, como si no estuviera en paz. Sin embargo, Alicia se inclinó un poco más sobre él y prestó atención a una rara línea que se extendía en el cuello del hombre y seguía por debajo del pañuelo que le cubría el cuello. Lentamente, ella corrió un poco el pañuelo y notó que eso que estaba viendo era una gran cicatriz que incluso seguía debajo de su camisa, pero Alicia no se sintió tan valerosa como para quitársela, pues justo en ese instante, él abrió los ojos._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota de autora 2:**__** Chan, chan, chan! ¿Qué va a hacer Sweeney cuando vea dónde está? Sigue leyendo y lo averiguarás...**_

_**Déjenme una review...**_

_**Shenelopefan**_


	4. Encuentro agradable

_**Título:**__** Sustitución **_

_**Rating:**__** T**_

_**Fandom: Crossover:**__** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)**_

_**Pareja:**__** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley**_

_**Summary:**__** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.**_

_**Nota de autora**__**: Hola! He vuelto con el cuarto capítulo del mejor crossover del mundo... Uh O.O creo que la fama se me subió a la cabeza. Gracias por haber agregado esta historia a favoritos y alertas. Ustedes me dan fuerzas para seguir... Espero que les guste...**_

_Encuentro agradable_

_Sweeney abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa joven. _

_"¿Lucy?" preguntó incrédulo "¿Estoy en el cielo?"_

_Ella era rubia, era pálida, tenía ojos café. Era Lucy. Su Lucy. Sólo había una cosa que él no esperaba. Ella no era Lucy._

_"Lo siento, no. Soy Alicia." le informó ella, extrañada. "¿Recuerda lo qué pasó?"_

_Sweeney trató de sentarse, pero el dolor en su cabeza se lo impedía. La joven lo ayudó, acomodándole la almohada "Creo que... yo estaba en la cubierta y luego decidí ir a dormir y después..." Sweeney no recordaba qué había sucedido después. Alicia tuvo que decírselo cuando notó que él no se acordaba._

_"Creo que lo golpeé accidentalmente con la puerta, señor. Lo lamento mucho." se disculpó apenada. Sweeney la observó de manera extraña, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no encontraba las palabras correctas. Alicia sintió vergüenza e intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero no pudo. Su curiosidad por el extraño hombre era muy fuerte. "Bien... ¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

_"Yo soy Ben..." Sweeney se detuvo en seco. Estuvo a punto de decirle su verdadero nombre a la joven. Aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo nombre. Lo más rápido que pudo, se corrigió "Mi nombre es Sweeney. Sweeney Todd. ¿Me vuelves a recordar el tuyo?"_

_"Soy Alicia Kingsley, vengo viajando desde China. ¿De dónde viene usted, señor Todd?"_

_Sweeney en realidad no quería acordarse de eso "Vengo de Australia, estoy viajando hacia Londres"_

_"¡Qué coincidencia! También yo." le respondió ella, sabiendo que tendría mucho tiempo para conocerlo. "¿Proviene de allí?"_

_"Sí, allí nací." él pausó sólo por un segundo y luego decidió preguntar "¿Por qué te escapaste del salón comedor cuando noté que me estabas viendo tocar el piano?"_

_Alicia abrió los ojos como dos platos marrones ante la tan repentina pregunta. Él la había visto en la mañana y se acordaba de ella. ¿En dónde se metería ahora? Sweeney vio como las mejillas de la joven se tornaban coloradas con los pocos segundos que pasaban. _

_"Bueno... yo... supongo... que..." comenzó a tartamudear ella, intentando buscar alguna excusa que fuera lo suficientemente buena. Él siguió hablando:_

_"Te seguí hasta que te perdí en una esquina de los pasillos que conducen hacia los camarotes y creí que te vería en la hora del almuerzo, pero no apareciste"_

_"No aparecí en el almuerzo porque estaba durmiendo y fui al salón comedor en la mañana porque lo oí tocar el piano, toca muy bien." dijo Alicia, recobrando un poco el valor._

_"Eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?" volvió a indagar él, sintiéndose más fuerte ante la inseguridad de la joven._

_"Me fui porqué sentí una repentina vergüenza y me sentí muy estúpida en ese momento." le confesó "No lo conocía y creí que si se daba cuenta de que lo estaba mirando usted pensaría que lo estaba espiando o algo así. Simplemente, no quería problemas."_

_"Parece que no te salió muy bien. Te vi de todas formas y me golpeaste en la cara con una puerta" le replicó él, en cierto tono de humor. Ella le sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa que daba en meses. Sweeney también sonrió, no tanto como ella, pero sus labios se curvaron un poco. _

_"Sí, lo siento por el golpe. ¿Quiere que lo compense invitándole la cena esta noche?" le ofreció ella, se sentía un poco culpable por el pequeño moretón que empezaba formarse en una de las mejillas del señor Todd. _

_"Me encantaría" le contestó él. "Entonces, supongo que ya debería irme. Gracias por haberme recostado aquí" Sweeney intentó ponerse de pie, pero se mareó en seguida. Alicia lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la puerta._

_"¿Seguro que está bien?" le preguntó preocupada cuando iban llegando al pasillo._

_"Sí, fue sólo momentáneo. Estaré bien." Alicia ya lo había soltado y ahora estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su camarote, viendo como él aún seguía un poco mareado._

_"Lo veré en la noche, hasta entonces"_

_"Adiós" dijo Sweeney con una pequeña reverencia que ni siquiera él notó que había hecho. Ella cerró la puerta y él se fue hacia su camarote. Mientras tanto, ella se recostaba contra su puerta, sonriendo justo como él empezaba a recordar que podía._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota de autora 2:**__** Les tengo que contar la verdad. Yo no escribo estas historias raras, las escribe una loquita que vive dentro de mí. Ahora les muestro como fue la discusión que tuve con ella antes de subir este fic...**_

_**Loquita: Tienes que subir este fic. Así quedará bien. Sweeney y Alicia quedaran muy bien juntos.**_

_**Yo: ¿Cita? ¿Estás segura de que saldrá bien? ¿No va a haber otras complicaciones?**_

_**Loquita: Shhhh! ¡Alerta de spoiler! No cuentes lo que va a pasar.**_

_**Yo: Perdón, no quiero arruinar el final. De hecho, no puedo. No lo sé. ¿Me cuentas que pasa al final de todo?**_

_**Loquita: No te lo cuento porque seguro que después vas a andar esparciendo el chismerío por ahí. Por ahora, queda en esto y nada más... Si posteas este fic, te cuento el final**_

_**Yo: Bueno.**_

_**Después de esto, tuve que subir el fic porque si no, la loquita no me cuenta el final para que yo después se lo cuente a ustedes.**_

_**Gracias...**_

_**Shenelopefan**_


	5. Parecidos

_**Título: Sustitución **_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Fandom: Crossover:**__ Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)_

_**Pareja:**__ Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley_

_**Summary:**__ Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente._

_**Disclaimer:**__ No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas._

_**Nota de autora: **__Hola! Aquí subo el quinto capítulo de Sustitución y me tomo un segundo para agradecer las reviews de** A kiss of tea, **rato que no escuchaba de vos, y gracias a los que agregaron esta historia y otras mías a favoritos. ¡Gracias por recordarme que no estoy sola!_

_Parecidos_

_Dicen que cuando uno pierde algo muy preciado en su vida, eso que perdemos deja un hueco. Allí es cuando nos sentimos solos y necesitamos, bajo cualquier circunstancia, volver a recuperar lo que perdimos. En el caso de no poder recuperarlo, el ser humano tiende a sustituir lo que le falta con algo que sea parecido o que le cause sensaciones parecidas. Eso era exactamente lo que Sweeney y Alicia estaban haciendo en ese momento. Ambos eran un reemplazo de lo que le faltaba al otro._

_Sweeney fue el primero en llegar al salón comedor y se sentó en una mesa del rincón que estaba más alejado del resto de las personas. Había una banda musical en el escenario y las parejas bailaban alegremente en el espacio que estaba propuesto para eso. Sweeney los observaba aburrido. Las mujeres vestían atuendos extremadamente ridículos y los hombres también. Parecían un gran circo de payasos que al parecer reían de su propia estupidez. _

_"Yo también los odio" dijo una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sweeney prestó atención y se dio cuenta de que Alicia estaba parada cerca de la mesa, su cabello rubio llovía sobre sus hombros y llevaba un simple vestido verde esmeralda. _

_"Alicia" fue todo lo que él dijo, poniéndose de pie._

_"Hola, señor Todd. He venido a cenar con usted" dijo ella con una sonrisa, sentándose._

_"Por favor, dime Sweeney." le comentó él sentándose también "Luces muy bonita"_

_"Gracias ¿Ya ordenó, señor...? Disculpe, Sweeney" dijo ella, se sentía raro llamar a un extraño por su nombre._

_"Sí, nos traerán la comida en unos minutos" Sweeney hizo una pausa y quiso saber más de ella. "Así que, cuéntame Alicia ¿Por qué te encuentras en este viaje?"_

_"Aunque parezca extraño, soy negociante. Aprendiz de la compañía de mi padre." Alicia notó que había una botella de vino y se sirvió una copa._

_"Increíble" murmuró Sweeney, mientras pensaba que ella era inteligentemente bella. Y tan parecida a Lucy._

_"¿Y qué hay de usted, Sweeney? ¿Qué lo trajo a este viaje?" le preguntó Alicia, llevándose la copa a los labios._

_"Pues..." comenzó él, levantando sus cejas y sirviéndose una copa también "Yo vengo escapando de una mala memoria." dijo él para evitar el tema de que era un ex-convicto._

_"¿Mala memoria?" le preguntó ella. _

_"Sí... una mala jugada de alguien a quien no pienso recordar amablemente", comentó él, tratando de no enojarse. Sin embargo, él no se dio cuenta de que se quedó en silencio, mirando el vacío y recordando su anterior vida._

_"Veo que está recordando, Sweeney" ella se sonrió mientras volvía a beber del vino, recordando que Tarrant solía hacer eso. Sweeney salió de su trance y vio algo en Alicia. Algo que no supo definir en el momento. _

_"Tú también tienes la memoria de alguien" dijo abruptamente. _

_"¿P-Perdón?" preguntó Alicia, casi ahogándose con el vino._

_"Tus ojos." le dijo él, mientras la analizaba. "Están teñidos con el recuerdo de alguien. ¿De quién?"_

_Alicia se quedó muda ante la pregunta de Sweeney. ¿Acaso era tan obvia? Ella comenzó a sentir muchas cosas en ese instante, cubierta por la expectante mirada de Sweeney. Sintió todo, menos querer responderle. Sin decir nada más, Alicia salió corriendo del salón comedor, dejando a Sweeney sin palabras. Tres segundos después, vino la mesera con dos platos de comida._

_"¿Acaso no hay quien te acompañe?" le preguntó amablemente._

_"Déjelo aquí. Pronto vendrá alguien", mintió él, mientras se levantaba hacia dónde Alicia se había ido. _

_::::_

_"Tonta, tonta, tonta" se murmuraba Alicia con enojo, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Estaba muy oscuro en ese sector de la cubierta, no había un sólo sonido además del mar y de su propia respiración. Ella sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella. Alicia no se molestó en mirarlo, suponía bastante bien quién sería._

_"Lamento si te dije algo te molestó. No era mi intención meterme en tus asuntos" incluso sin mirarlo, sonaba igual que Tarrant. Alicia seguía llorando al responder. _

_"No importa, no quiero hablar de eso" Sweeney se sintió apenado, algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo además de por sí mismo. _

_"No tienes que hablar si no quieres, pero a veces sería mejor" le aconsejó él, esperando que ella lo mirara. Y ella lo hizo. Su mirada era tan desesperada que el duro corazón de Sweeney Todd, no pudo más que ablandarse._

_"Eres tan igual a él" murmuró ella, su semblante era duro y triste._

_"¿A quién?"_

_"Al hombre que abandoné" Alicia nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, no había querido nunca aceptar esa oración que era tan verdadera. Estaba deshecha por el llanto y quería morirse. Antes de darse cuenta, ella estaba llorando contra algo blando y cálido. No se dio cuenta lo que era, hasta que sintió dos brazos rodearle la espalda y una voz áspera murmurándole al oído:_

_"Tranquilízate. Es obvio que no querías hacerlo." le murmuró él, se sentía bien volver a abrazar a alguien._

_Alicia se separó un poco de él y lo miró. Con un pequeño suspiro le imploró:_

_"Bésame"_

_Sweeney se quedó en silencio ante la petición. Estaban solos, nadie los molestaría. Ella estaba llorando, necesitaba consuelo. Ella era igual a Lucy, pero tenía algo mejor. Ella estaba allí, en ese momento entre sus brazo, pidiéndole por un beso. Había algo en su mirada, en la forma en que lo dijo, que le fue terriblemente irresistible. Sweeney le acarició una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano y se acercó para besarla. Alicia ya había cerrado sus ojos cuando él presiono sus labios contra los suyos. Sweeney tenía los labios tan fríos, y los de ella eran tan cálidos. Pero él no se movió. Hacía mucho que no sentía otros labios bajo los suyos y en tanto tiempo no se había imaginado que se sentiría tan bien. Suavemente, él comenzó a ganar acceso en su boca, sintiendo que ella lo sujetaba por la camisa, y él sólo quería tenerla más cerca de su cuerpo. La oscuridad, la tristeza y el vino fue todo lo que ellos necesitaban en ese momento. _

_Se separaron en un momento, los ojos de ambos seguían cerrados, ellos temían que fuera un sueño. Pero no lo era, porque cuando los abrieron, se encontraron con el otro mirándolo. _

_"Tú también te pareces mucho a ella." le confesó él, sin romper el contacto visual. _

_"¿A quién?"_

_"La mujer que perdí" _

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota de autora 2:**__ Espero que les esté gustando como van las cosas, porque a mí me encantan. Sweeney y Alicia hacen tan buena pareja. Déjenme una review…_

_**Shenelopefan**_


	6. Cicatrices y compañía

_**Título: Sustitución **_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Fandom: Crossover:**__ Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)_

_**Pareja:**__ Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley_

_**Summary:**__ Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente._

_**Disclaimer:**__ No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas._

_**Nota de autora: **__Hola! Aquí subo el sexto capítulo de Sustitución y me tomo un segundo para agradecer las reviews de __**A kiss of tea**__ y gracias a los que agregaron esta historia y otras mías a favoritos. ¡Gracias por recordarme que no estoy sola!_

_También aviso que subí un nuevo capítulo de __**"A través de Almost Alice"**__, el fic de Alice in Wonderland 2010…_

_Cicatrices y compañía_

_"Esa es una historia muy triste, Sweeney" dijo Alicia, mientras le sujetaba la mano con suavidad. Estaban sentados en la cama de Sweeney, en su camarote. Decidieron no hablar de sus historias en medio de la cubierta. Esto debía ser privado, casi como un secreto._

_"No tienes idea de hace cuanto que quería decir eso en voz alta", los ojos de Alicia, así como los de él, estaban hinchados de tnto llorar. Hacía horas que estaban hablando, eran las dos de la mañana._

_"Sé que no hace bien guardarse las cosas" le dijo ella, abrazándose a su brazo._

_"Sí, ¿Sabes? Quizás no tenga que guardarme las cosas, si te tengo a ti para escucharme" Sweeney le sonrió a la joven. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sin querer, ella notó la hora que era. _

_"Es tarde, Sweeney. Creo que..." comenzó ella, pero él la interrumpió:_

_"¿Ya te vas?"_

_"De hecho, pensaba que podía quedarme aquí a dormir y hacerte algo de compañía" Alicia se mordió el labio inferior. Quizás le estaba pidiendo demasiado._

_"Oh, Alicia... ¿No te parece que es demasiado rápido para...?"_

_Alicia soltó una risita, confundiendo a Sweeney "No me refería a esp. Sólo decía que podría quedarme aquí y... ya sabes... dormir"_

_"¿No te preocupa lo que piensen los demás cuando te vean salir de aquí en la mañana?"_

_"Me lleva lo que digan los demas. Me quedaré a dormir aquí, mientras que no te sientas incómodo."_

_Sweeney lo pensó un segundo y asintió sonriendo "Gracias por quedarte"_

_"Gracias por dejar que me quede" Alicia presionó sus labios contra los de Sweeney y luego se puso de pie "Si no te molesta, usaré el baño un momento"_

_"Claro" Alicia fue al baño y cerró la puerta. Se miró al espejo y rápidamente, comenzó a hacerse una trenza. Después, se quitó los zapatos y el vestido. Sólo llevaba puesta la enagüa que llevaba debajo. No se le veía nada, por supuesto, y era obio que no llevaba corset. _

_Mientras tanto, Sweeney ya se había cambiado los pantalones y ahora se estaba poniendo otra camisa frente a espejo. Justo cuando se estaba abrochando el botón del medio, Sweeney escuchó una voz:_

_"Espera", él se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Alicia, que se acercaba lentamente._

_"Oh... espera que..." comenzó a decir Sweeney, intentando abrocharse el resto de los botones con sus temblorosas manos._

_"Espera" le volvió a susurrar ella, poniendo sus manos sobre las de él, haciendo que se detuviera._

_"No. Alicia... No tienes que ver eso..." él decía, cuando Alicia ya le había abierto toda la camisa. Ella se encontró con musculoso torso, cubierto de cicatrices, probablemente del horror que había vivido en prisión. Con cuidado, ella recorrió cada una con sus manos. Sweeney sólo la observaba. Con esa trenza, Alicia se parecía mucho más a Lucy, y además, nadie lo había tocado así en mucho tiempo._

_Alicia reconoció la cicatriz que él tenía en el cuello, la había visto cuando lo había golpeado con la puerta. Lo que ella no había visto entonces, era que la cicatriz le llegaba hasta más abajo de su clavícula._

_"Alicia... no... en serio... no quiero que me veas así" dijo Sweeney, tratando de no temblar. Ella levantó su mirada y trató de tranquilizarlo:_

_"Está bien. Sé que alguien debería haber hecho esto hace bastante tiempo". Alicia abrazó a Sweeney, pasando sus brazos debajo de los suyos. Él cerró sus ojos y la abrazó también, sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido.. _

_"Quizás deberíamos ir a dormir ahora" le murmuró él en el oído. Ella se separó de Sweeney y le tomó la mano:_

_"Ven conmigo" Alicia lo condujo a la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Él se apuró a seguirla, luego de apagar la lámpara de aceite. Alicia sonrió cuando sintió que un brazo le rodeaba la cintura. Sweeney reposó su cabeza sobre la de ella y sintió como Alicia le sujetaba la mano con fuerza. Quizás no era Lucy, pero eso le bastaría por ahora._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota de autora 2: Espero que les vaya gustando, estoy de muy buena racha. En dos días, ya escribí 3 capítulos. No tienen idea de la tortura que fue. La loquita que vive dentro de mí está muy emocionada últimamente. Miren...**_

_**Loquita: Escribí.**_

_**Yo: Pero tengo sueño, hace dos días que no duermo...**_

_**Loquita: Escribí.**_

_**Yo: Por favor, necesito dormir.**_

_**Loquita: Escribí.**_

_**Yo: Pero...**_

_**Loquita: Escribí...**_

_**Y bueno como verán, no se puede razonar con la gente loca. Espero que me dejen reviews... **_

_**Gracias...**_

_**Shenelopefan**_


	7. Recuerdito

_**Título: Sustitución **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Fandom: Crossover: Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)**_

_**Pareja: Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley**_

_**Summary: Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.**_

_**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.**_

_**Nota de autora: Hola! Aquí subo el séptimo capítulo de Sustitución y me tomo un segundo para agradecer las reviews de A kiss of tea y gracias a los que agregaron esta historia y otras mías a favoritos. ¡Gracias por recordarme que no estoy sola**__! _

_Recuerdito_

_Sweeney no durmió nada esa noche. Hacía años que no dormía más de cuatro horas seguidas al día. Quiso hacerlo, pero no puedo. Entonces, sólo se dedicó a contemplar a la bella joven que dormía a su lado. En medio de su profundo sueño, Alicia se había dado la vuelta y había quedado frente a frente de él. Con delicadeza, Sweeney posó una de sus manos en la cálida y tersa mejilla de Alicia. Ella se estremeció ante el tacto y se arrimó más a Sweeney, casi como un cachorrito buscando algo de cariño._

_Quizás era que todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, pero él se sentía muy bien con ella. Ella era diferente. Alicia nunca lo miró de mala forma, a pesar de no conocerlo, nunca lo juzgó, quiso un huir cuando le dijo que había estado en prisión. Ni siquiera se espantó cuando vio todas sus cicatrices. No. Ella lo comprendía. Ella también tenía una falta, un vacío que llenar. Quizás Sweeney podría intentar llenarlo, pues definitivamente Alicia estaba llenando el suyo ¿Acaso estaba dejando ir a Lucy? Sweeney no tuvo tiempo para contestarse, porque Alicia dijo:_

_"Te prometo que no volveré a dejarte"_

_Alicia estaba hablando dormida. Ella le había contado su historia también. Dijo que se había enamorado de un hombre, un sombrerero que vivía en Witsend (dónde fuera que eso quedase), y que lo había abandonado cuando ese hombre (Tarrant dijo que se llamaba) le había pedido que se quedara. Quizás Alicia estaba soñando con él. Sweeney trató de confortarla y le habló:_

_"Sé que no me dejarás"_

_"¿Me perdonas?" preguntó Alicia con una lágrima en su mejilla. Sweeney deslizó su dedo índice sobre la frente de Alicia y acercó sus labios al oído de ella:_

_"Yo te perdono, Alicia"_

_Alicia dio un gran suspiro de alivio y aún dormida, le regaló una sonrisa al enternecido barbero. _

_"Eres tan hermosa" dijo en voz baja mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente. Y en seguida, Sweeney sintió que un profundo sueño se apoderaba de él._

_:::::_

_Alicia abrió sus ojos al día siguiente y lo primero que vio fue a un pálido y apuesto hombre durmiendo a su lado. Ella sonrió al verlo y con cuidado se sentó en el borde de la cama. Había soñado con Tarrant otra vez. No paraba de soñar con él desde que había dejado Infratierra. El sombrerero en sus sueños, tan triste y desolado, era onírica representación de la gran culpa que Alicia llevaba sobre su pecho. No debería haberlo dejado, debería haberse quedado con tal de haberle dicho cuánto lo quería. ¿Por qué no se quedó? Alicia no sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que..._

_"¿Estás bien?" Alicia se sacudió violentamente, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado viendo el vacío. De alguna forma, Sweeney ya estaba sentado junto a ella. _

_"Em... Sí, estaba pensando ¿Cómo dormiste?" le preguntó ella._

_"Como no he dormido en años. Gracias a ti" le respondió Sweeney, sujetándole la mano. Alicia no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras se sonrojaba._

_"¿En serio? ¿Dormimos juntos y aún tienes vergüenza?" Sweeney le dio un beso sorpresa a la joven y luego se separó de ella para decirle con tono seductor. "Espero que esto te quite la vergüenza"_

_"A mí también me gustó hacerte compañía, Sweeney. Entonces..." Alicia hizo una pausa para escoger sus palabras. "Creo que debería irme a cambiar de ropa y así podremos ir a desayunar"_

_"¿Te... te irás?" preguntó él confundido, ya se sentía demasiado cómodo junto a ella. _

_"Es que..." Sweeney no encontraba ningún buen argumento para hacer que ella se quedase._

_"Sweeney ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya?" le preguntó ella, extrañada por la reacción del barbero._

_"Es que si te vas... voy a estar solo. No me gusta estar solo"_

_"Oh, Sweeney..." Alicia se enterneció y le pasó la mano por la mejilla "Serán sólo unos minutos, luego volveré y si quieres, podrás escoltarme al salón comedor para desayunar."_

_Sweeney suspiró y asintió. Aún no estaba convencido._

_"¿Qué tal si te doy algo para que me recuerdes?" le ofreció ella, un dejo de picardía había en sus ojos._

_"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Sweeney, entrecerrando sus ojos. Su mieddo a la soledad ya se había desvanecido._

_"Cierra los ojos" Sweeney obedeció, aunque un poco desconfiado y Alicia se acercó lentamente a su cuello. Con ternura, depositó un suave beso justo al lado de su nuez de Adán. Sweeney sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante el inesperado contacto y suspiró:_

_"Oh... Alicia. Si sigues así, vas a conseguir que no deje ir"_

_"Shhh... aún no he terminado" le dijo ella y continuó besándolo. Una a una, besó cada mejilla de Sweeney, ganándose varios suspiros de él y luego lo besó en la punta de la nariz. Y finalmente, luego de tomar ambas mejillas del señor Todd, lo besó en la boca. Con delicadeza al principio, pero con pasión cuando él empezó a moverse. Cuando al fin se separaron, pues el recuerdito duró más de lo esperado, Sweeney fue el primero en hablar:_

_"Con eso te recordaré durante todo el día", Alicia sólo sonrió y se fue a buscar su ropa._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota de autora 2:**__ ¿No son re tiernos juntos? La loquita que vive dentro de mí todavía no me contó el final de la historia, pero me pidió que les pidiera ideas... Siéntanse libres de decir lo que quieran, pero déjenme una review..._

_Además, ya subí un nuevo capítulo del fic __**"A través de Almost Alice"**__ del fandom __**Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010)**_

_**Besos**_

_**Shenelopefan**_


	8. La perfeccion no dura demasiado

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: R, sólo por si acaso. No hay nada demasiado explícito, pero estan advertidos.**

**Fandom: Crossover: Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)**

**Pareja: Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley**

**Summary: Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.**

**Nota de autora: Hola! Aquí subo el octavo capítulo de este fic tan traído de los pelos y me tomo un segundo para agradecer las reviews de A kiss of tea y gracias a los que agregaron esta historia y otras mías a favoritos. ¡Gracias por recordarme que no estoy sola!**

**Por cierto, sólo le puse de rating M porque tiene una escenita con nada demasiado explícito. Si vamos al caso, se ve cada cosa en la tele y no le ponen ninguna restricción. **

_La perfección no dura demasiado_

Durante exactamente el período de una semana, la relación entre Alicia y Sweeney fue perfecta. Desayunaban juntos, almorzaban juntos, contemplaban el atardecer juntos y dormían juntos. Sweeney sonreía casi todo el tiempo al igual que ella, y ella había dejado de tener esas pesadillas en dónde caía por una madriguera y se encontraba con un montón de seres extraños. En otras palabras, se estaban llevando demasiado bien para haber sido un par de depresivos una semana antes de conocerse. Era todo perfecto. Pero como bien sabemos, las cosas nunca son para siempre perfectas, y ellos estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

A este punto, el barco ya rondaba las costas de la India. Era la tarde, como las cinco y media, más o menos, así que Sweeney y Alicia esperaron a que todos se bajaran, aunque después tenían que volver, para rondar por la solitaria cubierta del barco. Les encantaba rondar por allí estando solos, pues, a pesar que les llevaba lo que los demás dijeran de ellos, llegaba un punto en que era demasiado molesto escuchar comentarios como: "Claro que los he visto. Son un par de atrevidos. Andar juntos de esa forma y vi que la muchacha ni siquiera tiene anillo". Montón de viejas solitarias que no tenían más que hacer que criticar a los demás.

Así que ahí estaban, sentados en una banca, tomados de las manos. Alicia repoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Sweeney y miraba el horizonte.

"¿Sabes qué, Alicia?" le dijo él, para llamar su atención. Ella se levantó y, sin soltarle la mano, lo miró.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez me haya pasado" Alicia sonrió y se sonrojó, aún no podía dejar de hacerlo cada vez que Sweeney le decía algo lindo.

"Eres tan dulce" le dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Sólo tenía que decírtelo" Sweeney ahora empezó a hablar con más seguridad "¿Sabes? Sé que habrá un baile esta noche para la tripulación. Sé que no te gustan mucho las convenciones sociales, a mí tampoco, pero quizás si vamos juntos, podríamos pasarla bien. Ya sabes, burlarnos de los demás, aunque sea."

"Me encantaría" dijo Alicia "Sobre todo la parte de burlarme, ¿A qué hora es?"

"Creo que es a las diez, pero podemos ir a la hora que gustes"

"Perfecto. Estaré lista para entonces." Alicia se puso de pie para marcharse y Sweeney la detuvo:

"¿Te vas ahora? ¿Tan pronto?"

"Tengo que ir a prepararme, querido." Alicia le dio un beso en la frente "Quiero darte una sorpresa" le agregó en tono seductor. Sweeney sonrió y le dijo:

"Entonces, esperaré con ansias" Alicia se fue hacia su camarote, y Sweeney se fue al suyo. Él también quería estar presentable para la noche. Después de ducharse y afeitarse, Sweeney buscó entre la poca ropa que tenía, lo que fuera más parecido a un traje de gala y se lo puso. Antes de salir, se miró al espejo y tomó un respiro para darse valor. Hoy sería una noche muy especial. Salió con paso apurado, ya eran las diez y cinco; y tocó la puerta de Alicia. Cuando ella abrió, a Sweeney no se le cayó la mandíbula porque la tenía pegada a su cabeza. Ella tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, pero lo que sorprendió a Sweeney en realidad, fue su vestido. Vestía un vestido rojo, ceñido en la cintura, con una falda larga y amplia y sin mangas. Francamente, él se había quedado mudo mirándola, e incluso Alicia sabía que él no le estaba mirando la cara. Con una sonrisa y aún sonrojada, le dijo:

"Vamos, cariño. Mis ojos están aquí arriba" Alicia bromeó e incluso emitió una leve risita ante la mirada de él.

"Eh... yo... yo..." Sweeney se sintió estúpido tartamudeando por la belleza de ella, y decidió recuperar la compostura "Ejem... ese vestido te sienta muy bien"

"Sí, me doy cuenta. Vamos." Alicia le tomó la mano y fueron juntos hasta el comedor principal. Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, pero no les importó, sólo fueron hasta la barra.

"¿Bebes?" le preguntó él.

"Sólo una copa de jerez, por favor"

"Una de jerez y una de gin" pidió Sweeney al cantinero. "¿Notaste como nos ven todos?" le preguntó Sweeney, acercándose al oído de la joven.

"Son todos unos idiotas." le dijo ella, mientras el cantinero dejaba los dos tragos cerca de ellos. Alicia sujetó su copa y dijo: "¿Brindis?"

"Por nosotros" le sonrió él y chocó su copa contra la de ella. Después de más de una hora de estarse mofando de los atuendos de los demás, o de lo estúpidos que eran, Sweeney invitó a Alicia a bailar. Era una melodía lenta y ella se sorprendió de lo buen bailarín que era él. Con las luces tenues como lo estaban, Alicia se balanceaba con gracia cerca de él. Era un momento esencialmente hermoso. Sweeney la miraba embobado, y por un segundo toda la música que había alrededor se había desvanecido, no había personas alrededor para él tampoco. Por suerte, Alicia también se había quedado mirándolo a él. Compartieron esa mirada eterna como si tan sólo vivieran para apreciarse entre sí. Y en ese segundo, Sweeney se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Después de que esa canción terminó, no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Sólo decidieron irse de allí, aún se miraban fijamente, fue un milagro que no se tropezaran con nada. Llegaron al cuarto de Sweeney y cerraron la puerta. Justo cuando él iba a decir algo, Alicia le puso un dedo sobre los labios, haciendo que se callara.

"Shhhh... No lo arruines" Alicia tenía esa mirada otra vez, esa mirada que le había dado cuando acarició sus cicatrices. Esa mirada significaba que ella quería algo y que lo iba a conseguir. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la cortina de la habitación, haciendo que todo se viera azulado.

"Alicia, yo..." pero ella se volvió a acercar a él, posando sus manos sobre sus pectorales y le susurró al oído:

"Sólo sigue a tu corazón" a Sweeney le bastó que ella dijera eso y la condujo lentamente hasta que ella tenía su espalda contra pared. Con cuidado, acarició el perfil de la joven y luego se dedicó a contornearle los labios. Alicia percibía el deseo en los ojos de Sweeney y cada vez que sentía su tacto, los latidos de su corazón crecían. Suavemente, él la besó y sus bocas comenzaron a moverse más rápido, compitiendo para robarse el aliento. Alicia sintió pura electricidad con las manos de él recorriéndole la espalda, y aún más cuando él encontró los botones de su vestido. Ella le quitó el saco y le desabrochó la camisa la más rápido que pudo, mientras caminaban a ciegas hasta la cama. Casi rompen el espejo de Sweeney por caminar sin prestar atención, pero la verdad no estaban en una situación para pensar por dónde caminaban. Sweeney levantó a Alicia como si fuera una princesa y la depositó sobre la cama. Deseoso, él se situó sobre ella y terminó de quitarle el vestido. Era el cuerpo más perfecto que alguna vez había visto, era como estar besando a una diosa. Él se dedicó su apropiado tiempo para disfrutar cada parte de ella. El calor y el deseo se había apoderado de ambos. Fue la gloria misma cuando él estuvo dentro de ella, Alicia cerró con fuerza sus ojos y él creyó que iba a desmayarse. Para ella, era el placer que hasta ese día le era desconocido. Para él, era romper quince años de abstinencia. Era hermoso, era perfecto. Alicia le clavó las uñas en la espalda y había terminado. Sweeney descansó su frente sobre la de Alicia, ambos respirando el aliento de otro. Él la besó una vez más y se recostó a su lado, aún mirándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sus mejillas estaban en un tono rosa aterciopelado. Querían hablar, pero no lo hicieron, no querían estropear el silencio. Alicia se acurrucó en su pecho y se quedó dormida al instante. Sweeney la siguió pocos minutos después. Sabían que esto era importante. Sabían que habían dado un gran paso. Lo que no sabían, era que en el espejo del cuarto, dos ojos verde esmeralda le habían estado mirando toda la noche.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:¡TAN! ¡TAN! ¡TAN! ¿De quién serán esos ojos?... Sigan leyendo y dejen review**

**Anuncio: Subí otro capítulo de "A travéz de Almost Alice", mi fic de Alice in Wonderland**

**Shenelopefan**


	9. Wonderland tambien existe

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating:**** T, contiene alguna que otra referencia a relaciones sexuales, pero nada que sea tan subido de tono.**

**Fandom:**** Crossover: Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)**

**Pareja:**** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley**

**Summary:**** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.**

**Disclaimer:**** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.**

**Nota de autora:** Hola! Aquí subo el noveno capítulo de este fic tan traído de los pelos y me tomo un segundo para agradecer las reviews de** Amiga del Alma, , lobalunallena y A kiss of tea **y gracias a los que agregaron esta historia y otras mías a favoritos. ¡Gracias por recordarme que no estoy sola!

_Wonderland tambien existe_

"¡Sombrerero!" gritaba Mirana, mientras seguía a su amigo "¡Tarrant! ¡Ven aquí!"

El Sombrerero caminaba enojado, como si no la estuviera oyendo. Estaba realmente perturbado por lo que había visto. Estaba terriblemente enojado, y se estaba internando en el bosque. La Reina Blanca, sin embargo, seguía corriendo detrás de él.

"¡No quiero hablar con nadie!" seguía él, enfurecido.

"¡Tarrant! ¡Ella no quiso hacerlo!" le dijo la Reina Blanca.

"¡Yo no vi que él le apuntara con un arma! ¡Por lo que yo vi, ella tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo!" Tarrant sólo quería golpear algo.

"¡Pero, Tarrant...!" la Reina rogaba detrás de él.

¡Me lo advertiste, Mirana! ¡Me dijiste que no entraba al Salón de los Espejos!" gritaba enfurecido, apretando los puños con fuerza "¡Pero tuve que entrar! ¡Soy un idiota!"

"¡Tarrant, espera!" seguía gritando ella, tratando de no tropezar con su blanco vestido. Tarrant se apoyó contra un árbol y continuó reprochando:

"¡Encima ni siquiera tuviste las agallas para contármelo!" Tarrant se dio vuelta "¿Por qué no me lo contaste, Mirana? ¿Por qué no me contaste que Alicia se había olvidado de mí, en vez de dejarme seguir creyendo que ella volverá?" los ojos del Sombrerero ya estaban naranjas otra vez. Mirana dejó de correr y le habló muy despacio.

"Ella sí se acuerda de ti, Sombrerero" Él no se lo creyó, hizo un gesto de asco y se fue a sentar en un tronco. Ella lo imitó:

"¿Si se acuerda de mí, por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso no me ama?" la voz del Sombrerero se hacía cada vez más taciturna.

"Yo creo que sí. Es que hay algo que tú no te has dado cuenta"

"¿Si me ama, cómo pudo hacerme eso?" Mirana suspiró y le obligó al Sombrerero a que la mirase a los ojos:

"La he estado vigilando hace tiempo. Ella te encuentra a ti en ese hombre"

Él parpadeó varias veces, como si no comprendiera lo que le estaban diciendo: "¿Estás diciendo que ella se entregó a ese sólo porque se parece a mí? ¿Me tomas por idiota? Lo he visto bien, él no se parece a mí."

La Reina Blanca comenzaba a enojarse, pero no podía perder la cordura "Tarrant... eres mi amigo y te quiero... pero tú no la posees. Ella tiene derecho a hacer su vida como le plazca. Además, tú no eres quien para juzgar. ¿Crees que no me he enterado de lo que hiciste?" El Sombrerero abrió incluso más sus ojos:

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esas noches en las que te fuiste con aquella muchachita rubia. ¿Crees que soy tonta?" La Reina Blanca estaba sacando los trapos sucios al sol, haciendo que el Sombrerero se sintiera culpable, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Él trató de subsanar la situación:

"Pero... pero... no es lo mismo"

"Sí que lo es" afirmó ella, callando a su amigo. Él se dio cuenta que ya no valía la pena seguir luchando, de todas formas, la Reina Blanca tenía razón. Él si había buscado a la joven que más se pareciera a Alicia esas noches en las que se sentía demasiado solo.

"Entonces... ¿Qué hago?" le preguntó él al fin, buscando una respuesta en los ojos negros de su amiga. Ella sólo lo abrazó cándidamente y le susurró al oído:

"Debes esperar, querido. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que sólo está con él porque se parece a ti."

"Sigo diciendo que ese hombre no se parece a mí" dijo Tarrant, molesto. La Reina no pudo evitar sonreírse ante esa declaración. Al parecer, Tarrant no quería aceptar para nada que Sweeney sí se parecía a él.

[].[]

Alicia se despertó al día siguiente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, la causa de su felicidad no estaba en la habitación. Sweeney no se encontraba a su lado. Alicia se sentó en la cama y notó que en la mesita de luz había una nota:

_"Querida Alicia:_

_Si te despiertas antes de que yo vuelva, no te preocupes. Sólo fui al salón comedor a buscarte el desayuno._

_Con amor_

_Sweeney"_

Alicia dejó la nota de caligrafía tan bonita sobre la mesita de luz y se levantó de la cama para vestirse. Se puso una camisa de Sweeney, ya que no había nada de ropa de ella, a excepción de su vestido rojo, que yacía tirado en el suelo. Miró por la ventana del camarote y notó que el barco no se movía. Seguramente, ya se había detenido en la India, una de las tantas escalas que debían pasar antes de llegar a Londres. Luego, Alicia fue a mirarse al espejo, intentando acomodarse un poco el cabello antes de que Sweeney regresara. Mientras se estaba peinando sus rizos con sus manos, Alicia se detuvo en seco. Quizás se estaba volviendo loca pero... ¿Eso que oía ahora era un ronroneo?

Alicia no tuvo tiempo para asegurarse porque en ese instante, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Sweeney con una bandeja de desayuno.

"Hola, querida" le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras apoyaba la bandeja en la cama.

"Buenos días, Sweeney" le contestó ella, sonrojándose. Él la tomó de la mano y la atrajo a él, dándole un tierno beso de sorpresa.

"Buenos días a ti tambien, princesa" le dijo él, cuando se separó de ella. "Te traje el desayuno."

Sweeney y Alicia desayunaron cómodos en la cama, con alguna caricia por aquí y algún que otro beso por allá. Ella no dijo nada, pero en leves instantes, la joven podría haber asegurado que lo que sus oídos captaban era un ronroneo. Pero... ¿Un ronroneo sin gato? Eso no tenía sentido

¿O sí?

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2****: ¿Y? Cada vez se complica más todo ¿Eh? La loquita que vive dentro mío dice que así están más buenas las cosas. Ya era demasiado tiempo sin que la gente de Wonderland apareciera. Por favor, dejen una review para saber si les gustó.**

**Anuncio:**** Subí otro capítulo de ****"A travéz de Almost Alice"****, mi fic de ****Alice in Wonderland (2010)**

**Shenelopefan**


	10. Ronroneo incesante

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Crossover:** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja**: Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Hola! No puedo creer que de verdad ya estoy subiendo el décimo capítulo de este crossover tan loco. Agradezco con todo el corazón las reviews de **Amiga del Alma, lobalunallena y **. Ustedes son la razón por la que escribo.

Y gracias a los que agregaron esta historia y otras mías a favoritos.

Anuncio: Subí una historia llamada "Frío San Valentín" en Alicia en el país de las Maravillas (2010) y otra llamada "Era más fácil" en Sweeney Todd, por si quieren leer.

_Ronroneo incesante_

El atardecer era hermoso. La brisa acariciaba la suave piel de Alicia y jugueteaba con sus cabellos. Sweeney la abrazaba desde atrás, rodeándola por la cintura. Él apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella, dándole algún beso casual en la mejilla o en su cuello, murmurando alguna cosa romántica. Hubiera sido todo completamente perfecto, si Alicia no estuviera escuchando ese ronroneo intermitente en su cabeza. ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Por qué Sweeney actuaba como si no lo escuchara?

Y lo que más le aterraba era pensar, ¿Sería ese ronroneo tal vez...? No, eso era imposible. No podía ser él. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? Alicia no quería pensar en eso, pero una sensación de molestia había comenzado a formarse en su estómago.

"Alicia, te hice una pregunta" Alicia se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de que Sweeney le hablaba o de que el sol ya había terminado de ponerse en el horizonte y ahora los cubría un manto de estrellas.

"Lo siento, no te escuché ¿Qué?" preguntó, tratando de no sonar muy confundida.

"Dije que tenía algo de sed. Te pregunté si querías entrar adentro a tomar algo."

"Ah. La verdad prefiero quedarme aquí. Está linda la noche. Si quieres, ve tú"

"Bueno, está bien. No me tardo" le dijo Sweeney, besándola en los labios. Ella lo observó marcharse y después se dedicó a mirar alrededor. No había ninguna otra persona en la superficie del barco y la luna se veía extrañamente grande. Alicia se la quedó mirando, pero bajó repentinamente sus ojos cuando le pareció haber visto una sonrisa sin gato allí arriba. ¿Sería posible? ¿O estaba soñando? Ella era de soñar aun estando despierta. Alicia comenzó a escuchar ese ronroneo otra vez a su alrededor y en medio del silencio, también escuchó una voz:

"¿Acaso lo has olvidado?" definitivamente, esa era la vos de Chess. Alicia volvió a comprobar que no hubiera nadie alrededor y habló:

"¿Chess? ¿Eres tú?"

"¿Acaso no olvidas a alguien importante?" el gato aún no aparecía. Al parecer, sólo quería jugar con Alicia.

"¿Chess? Por favor, si eres tú, aparécete ya" le suplicó.

"¿Por qué te olvidaste del Sombrerero?"

Alicia se quedó en silencio, mientras su estómago daba un vuelco y su mente comenzaba a darse cuenta. El Sombrerero. No había pensado en él en semanas. ¿Acaso él sabía lo que Alicia estaba haciendo? De seguro, si Chess sabía, el Sombrerero también. El remordimiento comenzó a surgir en Alicia, mientras ella tenía sus ojos tan abiertos como platos, y su respiración se hacía más agitada. Ahora sólo podía pensar en él, mientras el ronroneo desaparecía de sus oídos, Alicia sólo podía pensar en un nombre.

"Tarrant"

[].[]

Sweeney se encaminó hacia el salón comedor y se dirigió a la barra. Ordenó solamente un vaso de gin y se sentó a tomarlo. Como si estuviera aburrido, se dedicó a mirar a la gente alrededor de él. A pesar de que era la hora de la cena, no había demasiadas personas. En el sector de las mesas, había un hombre leyendo el diario, en otra mesa, estaban tres mujeres conversando y en la pista, había una parejita de jóvenes bailando.

En la barra, sólo había dos personas más que él. A su derecha, aunque dos bancas más alejado, había un hombre mayor fumando un puro. A su izquierda, justo al lado de él, había una mujer que tendría más o menos su edad. Era pálida, tan pálida como Alicia, pero esta tenía rizos colorados en toda la cabellera. Ella estaba bebiendo gin, igual que él y leía atentamente un libro de cuero negro. En un costado, en letras doradas, decía "Edgar Allan Poe". Sweeney, sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirándola con más detenimiento.

"Si va a seguir mirándome así, por lo menos dígame que no está casado" le dijo ella, sin levantar la vista. Sweeney se dio cuenta de que ella se había dado cuenta y trató de subsanar la situación.

"Lo lamento, señorita, estaba prestando atención a su libro. Edgar Allan Poe es muy bueno" Ella miró y sonrió:

"Sí que lo es. ¿Nombre?"

"Sweeney Todd"

"Nellie Lovett, un placer" ella le estrechó con gusto la mano.

"¿Por qué motivos viaja? Si no es demasiado atrevimiento" le preguntó él.

"Huir de la soledad. Mi esposo falleció hace tres semanas" dijo ella con ojos tristes "No me dijo si tenía esposa"

"No. La perdí hace muchos años" dijo, tratando de evitar el tema de su pasado.

"Lo lamento" ella bebió un trago más "Entonces ¿Por qué viaja?"

"Huir del encierro. El lugar en dónde estaba, no me dejaba mucha libertad que digamos" comentó él, de verdad no quería hablar de prisión.

"Bueno, ¿Qué mejor para ser libre que el mar?" por alguna razón, ella se sonrió. Sweeney también lo hizo, y de repente, se acordó de Alicia. Ella lo estaba esperando afuera.

"Entonces, si me disculpa, tengo que irme" dijo, lo más educadamente posible.

"No te preocupes, me quedaré aquí con o sin ti, cariño" le dijo ella, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. Sweeney le devolvió la sonrisa, algo incómodo y se fue a buscar a Alicia. Cuando salió a la cubierta, no encontró a nadie. Ni siquiera Alicia estaba en dónde la había dejado. Sin embargo, Sweeney escuchó una especie de sollozo ahogado, proveniente desde un pasillo que conducía a los camarotes. Siguió el sonido y allí, cubierta de sombras, estaba una muchacha rubia llorando desconsoladamente.

"¿Alicia? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras así?" le dijo él, preocupado. Ella no contestaba, seguía llorando. "¿Alicia? ¿Qué pasa?" Sweeney se acercó más a ella y le levantó la mirada. Ella comenzó a hablar:

"Sweeney... tengo que decirte algo"

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** ¿Y? ¿Qué le irá a decir? ¿Por qué Nellie y Sweeney no se conocían? ¿Acaso no recuerdan que solían ser amigos? Todo es tan confuso. Por favor, dejen una review para saber si les gustó.

**Shenelopefan**


	11. La verdad tenía que aflorar

**Título:** Sustitución 

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: Crossover:** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja:** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismos gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora**: Hola a todos mis lectores. Lamento que haya tardado tanto en subir esto, pero por razones personales puede que empiece a subir varios capítulos a la vez en todos mis fics. Bueno, basta de cháchara y agradezco las reviews de , Goticoramed, Amiga del Alma, lobalunallena y A kiss of tea.

Y gracias a los que agregaron esta historia y otras mías a favoritos.

**Anuncio:** Subí un nuevo capítulo de mi fic llamado **"A través de Almost Alice"** en **Alice in Wonderland (2010)**

_La verdad tenía que aflorar_

"Sweeney... tengo que decirte algo" declaró Alicia, tratando de no ahogarse en su propio llanto.

"¿Qué pasa, Alicia? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" le preguntó Sweeney, preocupado, tratando de secarle las lágrimas, pero Alicia apartó su rostro para que él no lo hiciera.

"No puedo seguir con esto" le dijo Alicia muy dolida, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. Él había sido muy bueno con ella cuando ella se había sentido sola, pero no podía negar a quien le pertenecía realmente su corazón, mucho menos sabiendo que Tarrant podía llegar a saber lo que había sucedido.

"¿No puedes seguir con qué?" preguntó él, de nuevo intentando acariciar a Alicia, pero esta lo seguía evitando.

"Con esto. No puedo seguir engañándome a mí misma. Yo... yo estoy enamorada de alguien más" Alicia no podía evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran, mientras Sweeney se hacía un paso para atrás.

"¿Cómo que estás enamorada de alguien más? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos?" Sweeney bajó su mirada y trató de que sus ojos no se humedecieran tampoco. Alicia dio un paso adelante y trató de hablar lo más claro y lento posible.

"Sweeney..." él subió su mirada "Tú sabes bien que yo no soy tu Lucy. Y que tú no eres Tarrant. No puedes tratar de pretender que soy ella y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo. Anoche..." Alicia tomó un respiro, pues lo que iba a decir era bastante más delicado "No sé si te diste cuenta pero... dijiste su nombre varias veces. Por favor, dime que entiendes" le suplicó ella.

Sweeney no le contestó. Se sentía abandonado, pero más que nada frustrado porque sabía muy bien que ella tenía la razón. Había tratado de sustituir a Lucy con Alicia. Y Alicia había hecho exactamente igual. Ambos estaban en una situación complicada. Aún en silencio, Sweeney se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra. Alicia sólo lloró con más intensidad y corrió a su camarote. Los dos tenían el corazón roto y se culpaban a sí mismos por haberse dejado arrastrar por la soledad y la desesperación.

La joven rubia saltó en su cama, en la que no había dormida hacía días y trató de apaciguar su llanto. Le dolía todo en ese instante. Le había roto el corazón a Sweeney, sabía que por lo menos Chess lo sabía y se había hecho daño a sí misma. Y además, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer ahora. No se animaría a salir de su camarote, tenía miedo de encontrarse con Sweeney, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí toda su vida.

Tratando de no tropezar, Alicia fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Abrió la canilla y se pasó agua fresca por todo el rostro. Se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de lo mal que se veía. Tenía ojeras, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sus labios secos, sus mejillas un tanto demacradas. Se veía tal como se sentía por dentro. Y otra vez, ella rompió en llanto.

"¿Por qué hice eso?" se decía a sí misma, regañándose "¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?" Alicia apoyó su frente contra el espejo de su baño "¿Dónde estará Tarrant ahora?"

Y se escuchó un ruido que sonaba como un chistido. Alicia se sobresaltó y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. ¿De dónde provenía ese sonido? Alicia miró su espejo y notó que este ya no reflejaba su rostro, si no que se había vuelto negro y unas letras de color blanco surgían.

_"En tu mesita de luz, está lo que queda de la última vez que nos vimos"_

El corazón de Alicia comenzó a saltar en su pecho. ¿Acaso eso era real o se había quedado dormida? Si era un sueño, no sería tan tonta como para desperdiciarlo. Corrió hacia su mesita de luz y vio que, efectivamente, había una botella con un líquido violáceo brillando adentro. Entusiasmada, lo tomó entre sus manos. Pero antes de llevárselo a la boca, se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso Tarrant quería que ella volviera? ¿O estaría él enojado con ella? No lo sabía. Alicia se dio valor para enfrentar lo que fuera a traerle el destino y se bebió por completo el contenido de la botella. Todo fue oscuridad para ella.

[].[]

Sweeney se dirigió mareado hacia el bar. No estaba llorando pero estaba seguro de que su corazón le dolía mucho. Se asustaba del hecho de que quería pensar en Lucy, pero su mente le volvía a traer el rostro de Alicia. Dejó caer su peso bruscamente en un asiento de la barra y ordenó la primera bebida que vino a su cabeza:

"Gin" y se bebió todo un vaso de un sólo sorbo. El líquido le quemó la garganta pero estaba seguro de que no le importaría después de varios vasos de eso.

"¿Qué te sucede, cariño? Te ves terrible" le dijo una voz femenina a su derecho. Sweeney la miró y notó que la mujer de los rizos colorados aún seguía allí con su libro.

"Veo que aún sigues aquí" contestó él, tomando un poco del vaso que el cantinero había vuelto a llenar.

"Y tú has vuelto, incluso peor que antes" dijo ella, cerrando su libro y sentándose en el asiento junto a él.

"¿Qué te pasó?" le preguntó, haciéndole una seña al cantinero para que le llenara el vaso también "No te ofendas, pero tienes cara de corazón roto"

"Creí que ella era la indicada" declaró Sweeney dándo un suspiro "Pero ella no me ama a mí"

"¿Por qué estaba contigo si no te ama a ti?" le preguntó Nellie, pues no tenía idea de que le estaba hablando.

"Porque me parezco a él" Sweeney se terminó su vaso de gin "Lo peor de todo es que yo estaba con ella por lo mismo"

"¿Lo mismo?" preguntó Nellie.

"Ella es muy parecida a la mujer que yo perdí" el cantinero volvió a acercarse para servirle más a Sweeney y este le quitó la botella de las manos para que la dejara en la mesa.

"Entonces quisiste reemplazar un recuerdo con esta muchacha. No es algo demasiado extraño. Se llama despecho" dijo Nellie, dando un gran sorbo de su vaso. "¿Y cuál es tu otra historia?"

Sweeney la miró con extrañeza y le preguntó "¿Qué otra historia?"

"Dijiste que quisiste reemplazar a la mujer que perdiste con esa joven. Pero... creo que lo que en realidad te duele es haber perdido a la primera" comentó Nellie, astutamente. Sweeney miró de reojo al cantinero y notó que este lo miraba con mala cara.

"Está bien, pero vamos a sentarnos al fondo. No me agrada como me mira el cantinero" le indicó Sweeney a Nellie.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora 2: **Bueno, creo que este capítulo me salió re largo. Espero que les vaya gustando la cosa. Repasemos, parece que Alicia volverá a Infratierra de todas formas y que Nellie y Sweeney no se conocen. Ya veremos como eso sigue.

Dejen una review

Nos vemos

**Shenelopefan**


	12. Un viejo amigo

**Título**: **Sustitución**

**Rating**: T

**Fandom: Crossover:** Alice in Wonderland (2010)/ Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street

**Pairing**: Alice K./Sweeney Todd

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje

**Nota de autora: **Mis mayores disculpas por o haber actualizado esta novela en tanto tiempo. Es que estuve atareada con el colegio y un pequeño proyecto que tengo en otro ámbito. Así que... en compensación, les dejo un capítulo bastante largo (eso creo), el doceavo capítulo de este crossover... Espero que como antes, les guste.

Agradezco las reviews de **Goticoradex, Amiga del Alma, , A kiss of tea y lobalunallena. **Ustedes han sido las que me has estado acompañanado todo el trayecto

_Un viejo amigo_

Nellie y Sweeney se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en el rincón del lugar, para tener más tranquilidad. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su mano y lo miró expectante. Sweeney, por su parte, comenzó su historia: "Cuando yo era joven, me casé con una muchacha. Ella tenía el cabello hermoso, era rubia y dulce. Yo la amaba mucho. Tuvimos una pequeña hija. Yo solía ser muy feliz. Pero también solía ser muy ingenuo. Un día, caminábamos por la calle y unos oficiales me arrestaron. Me acusó y me juzgó injustamente, un hombre horrible. Juez Turpin se llamaba. Y es por él que cumplí 15 años de condena y fui separado de mi familia. Esa es mi anterior historia." Sweeney concluyó finalmente su relato y miró a Nellie. Su expresión había cambiado. Ella se encontraba sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra, con los ojos tan abiertos como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Sweeney comprendió: "Sabía que ya no sería de tu agrado luego de esa historia. Siento haberte molestado", dijo levantándose y marchándose del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegó afuera, lo único que quería era entrar en su camarote y quedarse solo. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber arruinado todo otra vez.

"Tonto" murmuró, dándole un puñetazo a la pared y quedando con la frente apoyada en esta.

"¿Benjamín?" Sweeney escuchó una voz femenina llamarlo por el nombre que nadie había dicho en años. Él levantó su vista y vio que Nellie estaba junto a él, con una mirada extraña. Por más que lo quiso evitar, él no pudo hacer más que mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella avanzaba hacia él, y él se había quedado inmóvil, porque no sabía como responder a esa pregunta. Nellie de repente se lanzó a él y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, diciéndole: "Benjamín, gracias al cielo estás vivo. Te creí muerto todos estos años." Sweeney no le devolvió el abrazo porque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Nellie se apartó de él y le sostuvo el rostro por las mejillas, mientras él continuaba en silencio. "¿No me recuerdas, verdad?" Sweeney negó con la cabeza "Te entiendo. La última vez que nos vimos, mi nombre era Eleonor O´Rourke." Sweeney abrió sus ojos y recordó:

"Eleonor... Nellie... No... No te reconocí." Sweeney dio un paso más y esta vez, él rodeó con sus brazos a Nellie, incluso más fuerte que ella, mientras que ella sonreía. "No te reconocí porque estás tan diferente desde la última vez..." se apartaron un poco "Creí que... me habías olvidado" Nellie se sonrió y tomó ambas manos de Sweeney entre las suyas:

"¿Cómo podría olvidarme del muchacho que me dio mi primer beso?" Sweeney se sonrojó y miró directamente hacia abajo. Se enfocó en sus manos juntas, recordando el pasado.

"Veo que aún te acuerdas de eso" comentó, volviéndola a mirar.

"Nunca me olvidé de que fuimos amigos, Ben." Nellie le sonreía. "Pero después..."

"Te casaste con Albert..." continuó Sweeney.

"Y tú encontraste a Lucy" siguió ella.

"Y la vida nos separó" comentó él.

"Pero ahora, henos aquí" le dijo Nellie. Todavía no se habían soltado de las manos. Sweeney se acercó lentamente a ella y le tomó la barbilla. Incluso con más lentitud, acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó. Fue un beso, en pocas palabras, lento. Y mientras se besaban, recordaban aquel pasado que había entre ellos. Sweeney recordó todas las travesuras que había hecho siendo niño, acompañado de su amiga Nellie. Sus risas jocosas y esas tardes interminables en las plazas. Recordó aquellas veces en las que se ponía nervioso si ella de casualidad le tomaba la mano para cruzar la calle o si lo besaba en la mejilla para despedirse después de un largo día. Luego fueron creciendo y se convirtieron en jovencitos. Ya no hacían travesuras, pero se veían todos los días en esa plaza. Leían cuentos, poemas o simplemente hablaban. Él se seguía poniendo nervioso si ella se acercaba demasiado o si ella lo abrazaba como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo. Aún recordaba ese primer beso. Hacía mucho frío, nevaba como casi nunca. Nellie y Benjamín estaban sentados bajo un árbol, temblando por la baja temperatura. Ninguno quería irse a su casa. Sólo querían estar allí y... pasar el tiempo. A él le gustaba observarla hablar, admirar su palidez y su belleza, cuando ella no le estaba prestando atención. Pero esa vez, había sido diferente.

Benjamín la estaba mirando embobado y ella lo miró a él. Sin darse cuenta, se quedaron mirándose como tontos, hasta que, se acercaron lentamente y por impulso, se besaron. Sin embargo, eran jóvenes y al día siguiente, sólo decidieron pretender que no había sucedido nada. Tenían quince años y fingieron que no sentían nada entre ellos y siguieron siendo amigos. Tres años después, Benjamín se había decidido a pedirle a Nellie que se case con él. No había comprado anillo ni nada. Sólo se le había ocurrido mientras ella venía corriendo hacia él, como todas las tardes. Pero no le dijo que se casara con él, porque ella vino a contarle que se iba a casar con Albert O´Rourke y que sería un gran honor para ella, si Benjamín asistía. Él sólo sonrió y la abrazó. Compartió la alegría de ella y lo aceptó.

Ese año, Nellie se convirtió en la señora Eleonor O´Rourke y al año siguiente, Benjamín se casó con Lucy. Nellie y él ya no eran amigos. A pesar de ser vecinos, él en su barbería y ella en la panadería, ya no se veían. Quizás hablaban si se encontraba ocasionalmente en el mercado o si se cruzaban en la calle, pero nada era igual. La vida los había separado hace tanto tiempo.

Y ahora... Sweeney estaba besando a la misma mujer que había amado por primera vez.

[:].[:]

Alicia abrió sus ojos y no reconoció la habitación en la cuál estaba. Era un dormitorio, de eso estaba segura. Había una cama de plaza y media tendida perfectamente, una especie de sillón había al lado de esta. Sobre el escritorio, había muchos pergaminos amarillentos con diseños de vestidos y en un estante había muchos libros en un lenguaje extraño. Alicia miró por la ventana y vio aquella mesa desastrosa, abarrotada de tazas y teteras rotas y de pasteles de nombre extraño. La muchacha comprendió que se encontraba dentro de ese molino desdeñado.

"Se ve más grande desde adentro" se murmuró a sí misma.

"Es la magia de Infratierra" dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Alicia sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando se dio la vuelta y vio al Sombrerero de pie en la puerta de la habitación. Ella se quedó sin palabras al verlo, y trató de detectar si él estaba enfadado. "No estoy enojado si es lo que quieres saber" le dijo el Sombrerero. Alicia no podía soportar esa mirada que le estaba dando y bajó su mirada al suelo. No se había imaginado que volver a verlo le causaría tanta angustia. La culpa era peor que cualquier castigo. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Alicia rompió en llanto mientras trataba de hablar:

"Lo lamento tanto, Tarrant. Yo no quería decepcionarte. Yo quería esperar. Pero... estaba tan sola en ese condenado mundo. Y él... era tan idéntico a ti. Creí que podría remplazarte hasta que me di cuenta de que era imposible y..." Alicia sintió que una mano le levantaba la vista y se encontró con la mirada verde del Sombrerero. Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios:

"Shhhh... No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. No soy quien para juzgar, pues entiendo completamente lo que hiciste. Yo también traté de sustituirte con una relación pasajera, quise olvidarte, pero no pude. Nunca fue lo mismo." El Sombrerero abrazó a la joven y ella seguía sollozando en su pecho, todavía se lamentaba.

"Tarrant, lo lamento tanto. Por favor, perdóname" Tarrant se apartó de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Alicia, no te perdonaré porque no hay nada que perdonar. Yo era tu dueño. Nunca lo he sido"

"Sé mi dueño." afirmó ella, con seguridad "Tarrant, quiero ser sólo tuya"

Tarrant observó la mirada desesperada de Alicia y el tono de su súplica era francamente irresistible. Con sus dos desteñidas manos, Tarrant le quitó el cabello de la cara a Alicia, acomodándoselo detrás de las orejas. Alicia cerró sus ojos mientras él lo hacía. Sólo quería concentrarse en sentirlo. Sintió las manos de Tarrant pasar por sus mejillas, por su cuello y su cintura, y finalmente, sintió su aliento a té cerca de su boca. "¿Volverás a dejarme?" le preguntó él, con un tono muy triste. Sin abrir los ojos, ella le contestó:

"Seré siempre tuya" y Alicia sintió los labios del Sombrerero sobre los suyos. Suavemente, Alicia le rodeó el cuello y Tarrant la condujo hacia la cama del dormitorio. Y aunque no lo pudo evitar, Alicia comenzó a comparar mentalmente a Sweeney con Tarrant. Definitivamente, Sweeney era mucho más posesivo que Tarrant, seguramente eso se debía a que había estado tanto tiempo en prisión. El Sombrerero era mucho más delicado con ella. Tarrant también tenía cicatrices en el pecho, pero no se veían tan graves como las de Sweeney. Sin embargo, llegó el momento en el que Alicia dejó de pensar en Sweeney y sólo se enfocó en disfrutar aquel placentero momento.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2: Aquí está... me costó mucho trabajo escribir eso... Espero que les haya gustado la historia del pasado que inventé para Sweeney y Nellie... Dejenme un review...**

**Shenelopefan**


	13. Conversaciones de medianoche

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom**: Crossover: Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja:** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Aquí les traigo el capítulo trece de la historia. He estado bastante ocupada estudiando, pero me hice un rato libre para escribir esto... Gracias las reviews de **Goticoradex**, **Pyb World**.

**Dedicado a **... Por esas conversaciones raras metafísicas y existenciales que siempre tenemos ... Ojalá les guste

_Conversaciones de medianoche_

"Sombrerero, te amo"

"Llámame por mi nombre"

"Tarrant"

"Dilo otra vez"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque suena mejor cuando tú lo dices" Tarrant capturó la boca de Alicia en un tierno beso. A ella le encantaba cómo él la besaba. No tenía comparación. Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. También le encantaba cómo él la miraba. Siempre con curiosidad y deseo al mismo tiempo. Alicia tenía la cabeza recostada sobre la almohada y un brazo sobre el pecho de Tarrant.

"¿Cómo era ella?" preguntó Alicia.

"¿Ella?"

"Dijiste que habías intentado sustituirme con una joven ¿Cómo era ella?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso?" inquirió Tarrant, extrañado.

"Soy curiosa"

Tarrant dio un respingo y dijo "Pues... ella era rubia, pálida y joven. Pero no era Alicia. Le faltaba muchosidad. Mi Alicia tiene toda la muchosidad del mundo" Alicia sonrió tontamente.

"Siempre supiste que no perdería mi muchosidad ¿Verdad?"

Tarrant buscó la mano de Alicia por debajo de las sábanas y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella: "Siempre lo supe. Siempre supe que volverías. Siempre supe que no me olvidarías" el tono de la voz del Sombrerero, había pasado a ser serio, como que si lo que estaba diciendo no era una locura más. Alicia se mordió el labio inferior y contestó:

"Fueron tus ojos. Los veía en todas partes. En pasteles, teteras, cielos estrellados, sueños. No podía parar de pensar en tus hermosos ojos, Tarrant. Fue lo que te mantuvo en mi mente." Tarrant le besó suavemente la frente e hizo una pequeña pausa.

"Y... ¿Él? ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de él?"

"¿Él?... Ah, te refieres a Sweeney" Alicia se detuvo un segundo a pensar "Él era la versión melancólica de ti. Vivía para recordar, sus cabellos eran negros, sus ojos también. Estoy segura que de haber conocido a algún otro con la misma personalidad, no me hubiera interesado. Pero él... era tan idéntico a ti. Eran tus rasgos, tu voz. Fue eso lo que me nubló el juicio y no me hizo darme cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Él no eras tú, por mucho que se parecieran."

"Te entiendo" dijo él, pensativo "Pero sigo diciendo que no se parece a mí"

"Que sí" lo corrigió ella.

"Que no" negó él, infantilmente.

"Que sí"

"Que no"

"Que sí" Alicia suspiró y le advirtió "Sabes que podemos seguir así el resto de la noche"

Tarrant sonrió y le dijo "Preferiría que pasáramos el resto de la noche haciendo otra cosa" Él se situó encima de ella, suavemente. Alicia vio que él le daba una mirada cargada con tanto deseo que sólo pudo quedarse quieta. Tarrant le besó primero una mejilla. Luego la otra. Y ella cerró sus ojos, anticipando un profundo beso en la boca. Alicia sintió esos labios que le quemaban la piel deslizarse de su boca a su barbilla, luego a su cuello... y luego al resto de su cuerpo.

[]-[]

"En cuatro días estaremos en Londres"

"Lo sé"

"¿Qué harás cuando vuelvas a Londres?"

"No tengo idea"

"¿Buscarás a Lucy?"

Hubo un silencio prominente. Al cabo de unos segundos, Sweeney respondió "No"

Nellie se extrañó ante esa respuesta: "¿Por qué no?"

"Han pasado quince años, Nellie. Tú me considerabas muerto. Apuesto a que Lucy ha considerado lo mismo. Seguramente ha continuado con su vida."

"Tienes razón. Él día en que te encerraron, fue el ultimo día en que la vi. Algunos vecinos contaban que se había ido a Francia, otros a España. No tengo idea de adónde fue, pero estoy segura de que se alejó de Londres."

Nellie estaba completamente recostada sobre Sweeney. Él tenía sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, ella tenía las suyas sobre los hombros de él. Era cómo si estuvieran abrazados, pero tendidos en la cama. No se miraban a los ojos, no lo consideraban necesario. Sweeney miraba el techo y Nellie, al usar el pecho del barbero cómo almohada, miraba hacia un costado. Sólo hablaban en la leve oscuridad del camarote.

"¿Y tú qué harás?" preguntó Sweeney, después de un largo silencio.

"Seguiré con mi vida. Hace mes y medio que no piso Londres. Cuando Albert murió, hace tres semanas, traje su cuerpo de vuelta a su familia. La familia O´Rourke vive en una colonia británica en la India. Lo velamos allí. Y ahora estoy volviendo." el semblante de Nellie era triste, y Sweeney lo notó:

"¿Lo amabas?"

Nellie alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Sweeney "Vertí muchas lágrimas cuando murió. Sentí su falta. Él siempre estuvo cuando lo necesité y yo también. Él me hacía reír y la convivencia jamás fue dificil. Pero no... no lo amaba. Y sé que él no me amaba a mí. Éramos como... compañeros."

"Lo lamento" dijo Sweeney, acomodándole un rizo colorado de la cara detrás de la oreja. Nellie sonrió de manera extraña ante el contacto.

"¿Sabes? Puedes quedarte en la vieja barbería al volver a Londres, si quieres. Ha estado vacía desde que te fuiste."

"Me encantaría" dijo él. Nellie se apartó de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su figura pálida y desnuda era brillante ante la oscuridad. Ella tomó la camisa de Sweeney que había quedado en el suelo y se la puso. Caminó lentamente hasta la ventanilla del camarote y se puso a observar la noche en silencio. Sweeney recordaba que Nellie solía hacer eso cuando eran más jóvenes. Estar hablando de algo y luego sólo callar y mirar. Él también se levantó y recogió sus pantalones del suelo. Se acercó a ella, contemplando su hermosura y la abrazó por detrás, susurrándole al oído:

"Si quieres, puedes llamarme Benjamin"

Nellie se dio la vuelta y le contestó con una sonrisa, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos: "Benjamín me gusta mucho, pero debo decirte que Sweeney te sienta mejor" Él bajó la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente, bajo esa luna llena de medianoche.

**Continuará... **

**Nota de autora 2: **Espero que les haya gustado... Dejen review

**Shenelopefan**


	14. El espejo del Mundo Lejano

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Crossover: Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja:** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Después de tanto tiempo, decidí postear este nuevo capítulo. Ya el número catorce. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review (**Pyb World y yari**). Disfruten.

_El espejo del Mundo Lejano_

"Vamos, cariño. Entra" le dijo Nellie extendiéndole la mano, con un gesto de compasión. Sweeney estaba parado en el umbral de la barbería, pero el sólo recuerdo de tener que volver a entrar le daba miedo. Nellie se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos:

"Ya todo ha pasado. Puedes empezar de nuevo... Sweeney" él tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y entraron despacio en el local. El polvo lo cubría todo. Los vidrios estaban tan sucios. Había dos espejos. Uno grande que tenía el vidrio quebrado y otro colgado en la pared que aún estaba sano. Sweeney sintió que el frío le recorría la espina dorsal en el momento en que vio la cuna de su hija en una esquina. Soltó la mano de Nellie y se acercó con temor. Sweeney tocó la grisácea manta que la cubría y la levantó. Pudo ver la muñeca de porcelana con la que Johana solía jugar. Y en eso, escuchó un ruido seco detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Nellie estaba agachada y había levantado unas tablas del suelo.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Sweeney, arrodillándose en frente de ella. Nellie sacó un paquete de tela polvorienta y lo sacudió. Dentro de este, había un cofre pequeño de madera antigua. La mujer removió el polvo y se la ofreció:

"Son tus navajas..." Sweeney contempló mudo el cofre. Tantos recuerdos. Todo ese pasado que quería olvidar "Siempre tuve la esperanza de que volvieras"

Él no dijo nada. Sólo abrió el cofre y observó las hermosas navajas brillantes. De plata, por supuesto. Nellie emitió un pequeño sonido, no recordaba que brillaran tanto. El silencio reinaba el lugar completamente, hasta que Sweeney quitó sus ojos de las navajas y los situó sobre Nellie.

"Gracias por haberlas cuidado" Ella sonrió y se puso detrás de él para abrazarlo. Apoyó su rostro en la espalda de él. Sweeney suspiró ante el contacto de ella. Nellie era aquello que lo hacía ser mejor persona. Tanto tiempo sin verla, y ahora estaban juntos otra vez. Se encontraron de casualidad y por motivos extraños. Si no fuera por Alicia, probablemente Sweeney no se hubiera reencontrado nunca con Nellie. Ya no le tenía rencor a la joven rubia, de hecho le deseaba internamente que fuera feliz, dónde sea que estaba ahora. Sweeney le sujetó la mano a Nellie y ambos se pusieron de pie. Se contemplaron a los ojos y ella supo inmediatamente que él no diría nada más. Sweeney nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras.

"Vayamos abajo a desempacar. Puedo darte algunos cajones para tus cosas" ella le sonrió ampliamente. Sweeney se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Pero no se apartó de inmediato, si no que cerró sus ojos y quedó apoyado en la frente de ella.

"Gracias por todo" le murmuró. Sweeney y Nellie salieron de la barbería tomados de la mano y bajaron las escaleras hacia la panadería. Ahora que había vuelto, Sweeney quería volver a ser aquel respetado y talentoso barbero que alguna vez fue. Ahora su principal objetivo era volver a construir su negocio.

...

"Así que desde aquí me espiabas" dijo Alicia, contemplando el gran espejo que estaba en frente de ella.

"No te traje para que me lo eches en cara" contestó el Sombrerero, mirando a Alicia de reojo. Estaban en El Salón de los Espejos, en el castillo de Marmorreal. Todas las paredes eran de color blanco y en casi todas partes había centenares de espejos, de diferentes tamaños y formas.

"¿Por qué hay tantos?" le pregunto Alicia.

"Pues, no todos son para los mismo" le dijo Tarrant, acercándose a ella y señaló el que Alicia estaba mirando "Por ejemplo ese, se llama Espejo del Mundo Cercano. Sólo funciona para ver otros lugares de Infratierra. Pero este..." Tarrant le puso la mano en la espalda y la guió en frente de otro espejo, que era incluso más grande y tenía un marco rojo "Este se llama Espejo Viajero. Es el que se usa para atravesarlo e ir a otras tierras. Luego, aquel de allá" señaló uno, que era redondo y pequeño, con marco dorado "Se llama Espejo del Mundo Lejano. Ese es para ver a las personas de las otras tierras. Busca a quien más deseas encontrar... ese es el que use para encontrarte"

Alicia se puso en frente de ese espejo y lo observó curiosa. "¿Cómo funciona?" le preguntó.

"Sólo debes pensar en quien quieres encontrar y aparecerá. Yo iré a ver algo por allá" Tarrant se puso a curiosear otro espejo que se encontraba del otro lado de El Salón de los Espejos, así que Alicia se quedó sola frente al Espejo del Mundo Lejano. Alicia lo miró fijamente y su primer pensamiento fue Sweeney Todd. Aquel hombre melancólico que era tan similar a Tarrant. De repente, el espejo dejó de reflejar a Alicia y se tornó gris. Una imagen comenzó a formarse. Era un cuarto polvoriento y sucio. Había una mujer pálida y de rizos colorados que estaba barriendo el suelo. Alicia no la conocía, pero siguió observando. Se escuchó como una puerta se abrió y Sweeney entró en la habitación. Venía con una gran sonrisa. Alicia se sorprendió pues, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el barco, jamás lo había visto sonreír. El hombre le dijo a la mujer desconocida:

"Nellie, creo que si ponemos más esfuerzo, el local estará listo para el fin de la semana. Baja a ayudarme, acabo de comprar un sillón más lindo que aquel que tienes en la pastelería"

"Claro, cariño" contestó la mujer, acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño beso. Ella salió del local y Sweeney se quedó allí, tan sólo un segundo. Él miró alrededor y fijó sus ojos en el espejo. Alicia se sorprendió, pues creyó que Sweeney la había visto. Pero él hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y salió también del local. Quizás Alicia imaginó que él la estaba mirando. Suspiró de alivio y se puso a pensar. Alicia se quedó en silencio, contemplando el espejo. Era una sensación extraña la que sentía. ¿Quién era esa mujer que hacía que Sweeney estuviera tan... tan... bien? Alicia nunca había logrado que Sweeney estuviera tan contento ¿Acaso estaba celosa? ¿Por qué lo estaría? Alicia se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Tarrant en su hombro.

"¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" respondió ella, asustada.

"¿A quién viste?"

"A Sweeney, quería ver como estaba" dijo Alicia, esperando que Tarrant no se enojara. A él pareció no importarle.

"¿Y cómo estaba él?"

Alicia volvió a contemplar el espejo, pero sólo vio su reflejo. Su cara reflejaba una clase de angustia y sorpresa. "Se lo veía feliz" murmuró.

Ella no podía estar celosa.

¿Verdad?

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Espero que no haya sido demasiado corto después de tanto tiempo. Prometo que subiré otro capítulo pronto.


	15. Dos meses después

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Crossover:** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja:** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Capítulo número quince. Sé que subí el numero catorce hace solo unos días, pero estaba demasiado emocionada. Espero que les guste. Las cosas se volverán a complicar. Gracias a los que dejaron review...

__Dos meses después_

La barbería estaba brillante. Ordenada. Había algunos floreros con claveles. Un sillón confortable. Las ventanas estaban limpias. El negocio volvía a funcionar. Muchos clientes habían sido afeitados allí en los últimos dos meses. Incluso el negocio de los pasteles había funcionado excelente. Con lo que recaudado de la barbería, Nellie tenía la oportunidad de comprar mejor carne y hacer los mejores pasteles de Londres. Sweeney y Nellie convivían juntos. En la misma habitación. Los últimos dos meses habían sido perfectos. Bueno, casi perfectos, pues el secreto de Sweeney era algo que a veces le quitaba el sueño.

Sweeney estaba esa tarde en su local. Ya había colocado el cartel de "Cerrado" en la puerta, así que ningún cliente entraría. Sweeney estaba mirando fijamente el espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. Era lo mismo que hacía por las tardes, cuando su jornada terminaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Pues... porque exactamente hace dos meses él había visto en ese mismo espejo, el rostro de Alicia. Estaba seguro de que era el rostro de ella. No tenía sentido, claro. Pero él juraría que la vio allí, observándolo a él. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

No supo qué fue, pero volver a ver el rostro de esa joven, le despertaron sensaciones que creyó haber dejado atrás. Quizás la extrañaba, quizás nunca la había dejado ir... quizás todavía sentía algo. ¡No! No podía ser eso. Él estaba con Nellie. La mujer que realmente lo amaba ahora. La puerta de la barbería se abrió. Nellie entró con una bandeja en dónde había servida una merienda. La dejó sobre una mesa y le preguntó, poniéndose a su lado:

"¿Qué ves ahí?"

Sweeney dejó de prestar atención al espejo y miró a Nellie "Nada"

Ella lo notó ausente. Le tomó el rostro y lo miró fijo "¿Seguro que estás bien?" Sweeney pudo ver que ella estaba preocupada, así que sólo sonrió y dijo:

"Sí, claro, cariño. Estoy bien" Sweeney se agachó un poco y la besó en los labios.

"Si querías besarme, sólo bastaba con decirlo" le dijo Nellie cuando se separaron. "Come esto que yo iré a cerrar la tienda abajo" y así, ella se fue, cerrando la puerta. Sweeney tardó menos de un segundo en volver a mirar el espejo. ¿Qué acaso ya no amaba a Nellie? No lo sabía.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Esperando volver a ver a Alicia en ese espejo. Quizás ella no volvería aparecer. Quizás...

Él seguiría esperando.

...

Alicia se encontraba en la casa del Sombrerero, que en realidad era el molino destruido que estaba detrás de la gran mesa abarrotada de teteras en las que siempre solían tomar el té. Estaba esperando a que Tarrant volviera de Marmorreal. La reina Blanca los había invitado a ambos a tomar el té, pero Alicia se excusó, diciendo que necesitaba descansar de una noche en la que no había dormido bien. De todas formas, Alicia sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual no iba.

Ella sabía muy bien que si ponía otro pie en Marmorreal, iba a dirigirse a El Salón de los Espejo, precisamente para ver a Sweeney. Su mente había divagado alrededor de él durante los últimos dos meses, desde que lo había visto junto a esa mujer, a la que él llamó Nellie. Se lo veía tan feliz y sonriente. Alicia sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar el pensamiento de que él ya no era suyo, pero eso sólo le traía los recuerdos de lo que ambos vivieron estando a bordo de aquel barco.

Alicia recordó aquella noche en las que ambos estuvieron llorando, Alicia había acariciado las cicatrices de su pecho y también aquella noche en la que hubo un baile, y ambos se fundieron en la cama de aquel camarote. Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la joven, mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas, sentándose en la cama. No quería aceptarlo, pero de alguna forma u otra, extrañaba a Sweeney. Y eso la hacía sentir terriblemente culpable por Tarrant.

Su corazón no podía decidir a quién amaba realmente. En ese momento, Alicia podría haber jurado que amaba a ambos, pero en ese caso, le sería imposible ser feliz con alguno sin lastimar al otro. Además, Alicia lastimó a Sweeney, ya que fue ella quien lo dejó.

Un ruido en la puerta la hizo dejar sus pensamientos y volver a la realidad. Tarrant entró al dormitorio, sonriente y le comentó:

"Oh, estás despierta. Mirana te envía saludos"

Alicia se acomodó en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas. Ver a Tarrant mientras había estado pensando en Sweeney la hacía sentir muy incómoda. "Ah, qué bien ¿Cómo la pasaron?"

"Estuvo bien" dijo Tarrant, sentándose en la cama a su lado y acariciándole cariñosamente la pierna sobre las sábanas. "¿Pudiste dormir?"

Ella quiso decir que no pudo dormir por haber estado pensando en Sweeney, pero no lo dijo. Sólo asintió silenciosamente. Alicia había estado distante con Tarrant en este último tiempo, era cuestión de tiempo para que el Sombrerero se diera cuenta de que algo la molestaba. Y en eso, no supo por qué, pero Alicia comenzó a sentirse mareada, como si su estómago se revolviera de repente. Alicia hizo notar con sus gestos que no estaba bien.

"¿Te sucede algo?" le preguntó Tarrant, preocupado.

"Creo que... voy a..." Alicia se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo al baño. Tarrant la siguió pero se detuvo en la puerta, cuando lo oyó vomitar. Todavía con tono de preocupación, le preguntó:

"Alicia ¿Estás bien?"

Hubo un silencio largo, hasta que la joven rubia salió del baño, con la cara entristecida de repente. Se sujetaba el vientre como si le doliera y sus ojos demostraban confusión. Ella tenía la mirada baja, en el suelo, como si tuviera vergüenza. El Sombrerero la sujetó por los hombros y la miró de frente, repitiendo su pregunta "¿Estás bien?"

Ella levantó su mirada. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras la idea se hacía presente hasta que pudo formar palabras: "Tarrant... creo que estoy embarazada"

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Creo que con este final de capítulo los dejo con bastante expectativa. Sweeney esperando volver a ver a Alicia. Alicia cree estar embarazada. Las cosas se irán complicando cada vez más. Espero que sigan leyendo...

**Dejen una review**

**Shenelopefan**


	16. Peleas

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom:** Crossover: Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja:** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Capítulo número dieciséis. Cada vez todo es más complicado. El final se está acercando, aunque todavía falta mucho. Espero que les esté gustando, gracias a los que dejaron review...

__Peleas_

"¿Embarazada?" preguntó Tarrant con una sonrisa "Eso es maravilloso, Alicia. Vamos a tener un bebé" El Sombrerero la abrazó con fuerza, pero ella no se movió. Se quedó en su lugar, aún sosteniéndose el vientre.

"No" dijo ella, su voz apenas era audible. El Sombrerero dejó de sonreír y se dio cuenta de lo seria que estaba Alicia.

"¿Cómo que no? Alicia... ¿Acaso no es maravilloso que tengamos un bebé?" El Sombrerero aún estaba esperanzado, pues no comprendía por qué Alicia no celebraba. Ella suspiró y le dijo:

"Tarrant, hace más o menos dos meses que me he estado sintiendo mareada y vomitaba a veces."

"Claro ¿Y?" preguntó él.

"Y también hace más o menos dos meses que volví a Infratierra"

"Si... pero Alicia... no entiendo"

"También hace más o menos dos meses que estuve con Sweeney." Alicia lo dijo de la manera más suave que pudo. Notó como la alegría en el rostro del Sombrerero se desvanecía y una sombra negra comenzaba a cubrir sus ojos.

"Entonces... existe la posibilidad de que ese bebé no sea mío, si no del barbero" Alicia asintió, tan asustada como él. El Sombrerero cerró sus ojos y se sujetó el entrecejo. Estaba haciendo mucha fuerza para no enloquecer. Alicia trató de acercarse a él para calmarlo, pero Tarrant se apartó hacia la puerta.

"Tarrant..." dijo Alicia, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

"Necesito estar solo" murmuró Tarrant, abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo de la vista de Alicia en la oscura noche. Ella se quedó en silencio, quieta. Hace unas semanas que sospechaba que estaba embarazada, pero hoy se había confirmado. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sollozar. Ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre de su bebé. Podía ser tanto Sweeney como Tarrant. Pero... ¿Cuál de los dos?

No podría saberlo hasta que el niño naciera. Si era de Tarrant, todo estaría bien. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si el bebé fuera de Sweeney? ¿Qué haría? ¿Se atrevería a decírselo? Quizás no. Sweeney ahora tenía otra vida en el otro mundo. Alicia no tenía idea de lo que sucedería, por ahora, sólo se quedaría allí, llorando por un futuro incierto.

...

"Sweeney"

Silencio.

"Sweeney"

Silencio.

"¡Sweeney!"

El barbero se sacudió en su cama. Estaba soñando. Era de noche. Sweeney miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de Nellie. Ella lo miraba de manera extraña, como si esperara que él dijera algo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despertaste?" le preguntó.

"Estabas soñando ¿Qué soñabas?"

Sweeney pensó un segundo, tratando de recordar su sueño. Lo recordó, era uno muy bueno. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada, así que mintió.

"No recuerdo lo que soñaba"

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Nellie, el enojo comenzaba a formarse en sus ojos. Sweeney se sintió incómodo y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

"Déjame tranquilo, Nellie. No lo recuerdo"

Ella también se levantó de la cama y se puso detrás de él "Sweeney, no soy tonta. Dijiste su nombre." Sweeney se quedó helado. Ella se había dado cuenta. "No puedes dejar de pensar en ella ¿Verdad?" Sweeney se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a Nellie. Ella lo miraba entristecida. Sin embargo, Sweeney no pudo decir nada, pues no sabía cómo explicarlo. Ella tomó una decisión "Tienes razón. Tienes que pensarlo"

Nellie se acercó a su armario y rápido, se puso botas y un abrigo. Cuando estaba por salir por la puerta, escuchó un leve sonido: "Nellie, por favor." Ella lo miró a él. Sweeney tenía una mirada de súplica. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse ahí.

"Medítalo bien, Sweeney. Me lo dirás en la mañana" y sin más, se marchó. Sweeney se quedó sólo en su habitación. No podía enojarse con Nellie. Ella tenía razón. Él estaba soñando con Alicia. En su sueño, ella entraba en su barbería y le decía que lo amaba. Él la besaba apasionadamente y entonces desperto. Nellie tenía un motivo para estar enojada. Él debía decidir a quién amaba realmente.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Entonces hay dos grandes dilemas, ¿El bebé es de Sweeney o de Tarrant? y ¿Sweeney ama a Alicia o a Nellie?

La verdad que no sé ¿Ustedes que dicen? Háganme saber lo que piensan que debería suceder o lo que creen que sucederá...

**Dejen una review**

**Shenelopefan**


	17. Efímera prescencia

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Crossover: **Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja: **Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Este es el capítulo diecisiete de esta historia. Me disculpo por la larga ausencia. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y llegar de a poco al final de este relato. Pero aún no ha acabado... Espero que lo disfruten...

_Efímera presencia_

Alicia tenía frío y se sentía insegura. Insegura de dónde se encontraba justo ahora. Cuando Tarrant se había ido enojado de la casa, Alicia lo esperó durante tres horas sin resultado. Su mente divagaba y no pensaba con claridad. Así fue como ella también salió durante la noche y emitió un silbido. En menos de un parpadeo, el Bandersnacth se encontraba frente a ella. Alicia lo montó y le ordenó:

"¡A Marmorreal!" y rápido como obediente el Bandersnacht echó a correr. La hora era muy avanzada, ella estaba segura de que pronto amanecería, pero todavía era de noche. Alicia se metió de escondidas en el castillo de la Reina Blanca. Fue fácil, pues todos estaban dormidos. Los corredores del castillo se encontraban desiertos. Alicia corrió en silencio y al fin, encontró el cuarto que buscaba. Era El Salón de los Espejos. Alicia necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba verlo con desesperación. Entró sin hacer ruido y buscó aquel espejo de marco rojo que Tarrant le había dicho que era para encontrar otras tierras. Allí estaba. Alicia se paró frente el Espejo Viajero y pensó en Sweeney Todd. De repente, el espejo dejó de reflejarla y la imagen de un cuarto oscuro se formó. Alicia tomó un respiro y pensó "Aquí voy" y atravesó el espejo.

De hecho atravesar el espejo se sintió extraño, era como atravesar una gran pared de gelatina. De repente, ella ya no estaba más en Infratierra. Estaba en la oscuridad del cuarto londinense de Sweeney Todd. Y él estaba allí, frene a ella. Estaba mirando por la ventana, en dónde el amanecer comenzaba a levantarse, dándole la espalda. Alicia se acercó con cuidado a él, sin emitir sonido. Cuando se aproximó más a él, su corazón palpitó más rápido, él estaba tan cerca. Estiró su mano y estaba a pocos centímetros de tocarle el hombro.

...

Sweeney no se fue a dormir una vez que Nellie se había marchado. Sólo se quedó mirando por la ventana, mientras era asaltado por todos aquellos momentos que pasó con Alicia. Recordaba su cabello, su sonrisa, su belleza infinita, su juventud. Aquella noche en que se unieron por primera vez. Esa noche tan especial, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sweeney dejó caer una lágrima. La verdad era una sola y sus sentimientos iban para una sólo persona también. Él observó cómo amanecía en la mugrienta Londres y de repente, se sintió observado, como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación. Como si alguien estuviera justo detrás de él. Bruscamente, se dio la vuelta.

Pero no había nadie. Sólo la cama, el armario y el espejo. Un momento... el espejo. El rostro de Alicia estaba allí otra vez. Sweeney corrió hacia el espejo, viendo como otra vez el rostro de Alicia aparecía y luego se desvanecía, dejándole sólo su propio reflejo.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" dijo Sweeney, hablándole al espejo "Si en verdad eres Alicia, deberías saber que quiero volver a verte. Estoy cansado de verte y que luego desaparezcas" dijo él. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

...

Pero que ella no respondiera, no significaba que lo estuviera escuchando. Alicia miraba el rostro entristecido de Sweeney a través del espejo. Ella había estado a sólo un poco de poder tocarlo. Pero, simplemente, se asustó y corrió de vuelta a Infratierra. Pero no había podido evitar que él la viera. Alicia se estaba odiando a sí misma por no decirle que se encontraba del otro lado del espejo, pero al mismo tiempo, se encontraba inhabilitada para hablar. Ella comenzó a llorar, sin saber qué hacer. Una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó.

...

"¿Otra vez mirando ese espejo?" Sweeney escuchó la voz de Nellie viniendo de la puerta. Ella estaba de pie mirandolo con una mezcla de pena y tristeza. Sweeney sólo asintió. Ella se acercó a él y se puso frente a él. "¿Dormiste algo?"

"No" fue todo lo que él dijo. Sweeney intentó mirarla directo a los ojos, pero no pudo. Simplemente, no pudo. O era mucha la vergüenza, o demasiada era la culpa que sentía.

"Sweeney, te amo pero... ¿Me amas tú?" le preguntó Nellie, sujetándolo por las mejillas, obligándolo a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Él la miró. Ella estaba sufriendo, quizás tanto como él. Tenía que decirle, pero no salieron las palabras que él quería.

"Yo... lo lamento" dijo cerrando sus ojos, ya no podía soportar mirarla. Dolía mucho. Ella suspiró, como si un gran peso hubiera salido de ella y le murmuró en voz baja.

"Se ve que no dormiste nada ¿Por qué no te acuestas y duermes un poco?" le dijo ella, guiándolo a la cama.

"Pero..." dijo él, cuando ella lo obligó a sentarse.

"No tienes que decir más. Ya fue suficiente. Ahora duerme" le dijo ella, poniéndose a su altura para poder verlo bien.

"Entonces ¿Qué harás?" preguntó él. Sus ojos se habían enlazado nuevamente, pero ya no era tan incómodo.

"Eso déjamelo a mí. Ya resolveré qué hacer" le dijo ella y suavemente, Nellie depositó un beso en los labios de Sweeney. Fue un beso fraternal y silencioso. Como si implicara una despedida indirecta. Nellie se separó de él y repitió "Ahora, deberías dormir"

Nellie abandonó el cuarto y dejó a Sweeney allí. Él se metió bajó las sábanas y de a poco, el sueño le ganó.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Espero que les siga gustando, muchas gracias a los que leen mis historias. :D

Además, si también son fans del capitán Sparrow, quisiera decir que acabo de subir un nuevo capítulo de mi novela llamada **"Piratas del Caribe 5: La isla de la perdición" **en el fandom **"Pirates of the Caribbean"...**

Dejen una review

**Shenelopefan**


	18. Parece estar bien

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Crossover:** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja:** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Este es el capítulo dieciocho de esta historia. Siento que tarde en subir los capítulos, es que a veces el trabajo y la escuela no me dejan respirar. Bueno, espero que les agrade la historia a como va. Gracias a todos los que me dejan review, hacen que sienta que no estoy sola.

_Parece estar bien_

Ella comenzó a llorar, sin saber qué hacer. Una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó. Alicia se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la Reina Blanca, quien la miraba con compasión. Alicia no pudo evitar romper en llanto y Mirana la abrazó, susurrándole al oído.

"Tranquila, cariño. Ven, vamos a tomar algo"

Mirana guió a la entristecida Alicia hacia la cocina y la hizo sentarse. Hirvió una tetera y sirvió dos tazas de té de frambuesa. Le ofreció una a Alicia, que ya había dejado de llorar. Alicia tomó un sorbo, el té era realmente delicioso y dio un suspiro:

"Estoy muy confundida" fue lo único que dijo. La Reina Blanca le contestó:

"Lo sé, querida. Tarrant me ha contado que últimamente estabas distante y que estaba muy preocupado por ti"

"Sí" dijo Alicia, pensando en aquellas veces en que ella simplemente ignoraba los actos gentiles de Tarrant "Mo he sido justa con él."

"¿Pero qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas en El Salón de los Espejos en el medio de la madrugada?" quiso saber la Reina.

"Fui a ver a... Sweeney" dijo Alicia, sintiendo vergüenza al decir su nombre. Mirana se reclinó en su asiento hacia atrás:

"Entonces, eso era... ¿Sabe Tarrant de esto?"

"No, y te agradecería que no se lo dijeras. En todo caso se lo diré cuando lo vuelva a ver" le dijo Alicia.

"No pensaba decírselo, yo no debería meterme en su relación. Un momento... ¿Cómo que cuándo lo vuelvas a ver?" preguntó de repente.

"Ayer en la noche, él se enojó conmigo y se fue. Aún no volvió"

"¿Por qué se marchó?" ella preguntó, preocupada.

Alicia sintió otra vez esa sensación de vergüenza y mareo al mismo tiempo "Es que le dije que estaba embarazada"

"¿Embarazada?" preguntó la Reina, sus ojos brillando de alegría.

"Pero también existe la posibilidad de que el bebé sea de Sweeney" aclaró Alicia, para no crear falsas ilusiones.

"Ah, puedo ver por qué está enojado."

"Mirana" Alicia suplicó, "¿Qué debo hacer? Si el bebé es de Tarrant, todo estará bien con él. Pero ¿Y si es de Sweeney? ¿Qué haré? Tarrant no podrá perdonarme"

"Alicia, yo conozco a Tarrant. Ha sido mi amigo durante mucho tiempo. Él sí perdona cuando es razonable. Créeme, si él se fue anoche fue sólo para evitar lastimarte. Ya sabes como es cuando pierde la cabeza. Sólo tienes que esperar a que recupere la compostura." Alicia asintió, sintiendo un poco más de esperanza en la situación. Sin embargo, la Reina la miró fijo y siguió hablando "Pero el bebé no es tu único problema ¿Verdad?" Alicia levantó su mirada de repente:

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que estabas confundida. Confundida por Sweeney, supongo. Te asusta el hecho de que, allí dentro de tu corazón, casi subconscientemente, estés deseando que el bebé también sea de él." Alicia sintió que la Reina había dado justo en el blanco, acertando ese análisis a la perfección. No obstante, Alicia no respondió nada, pues se había quedado helada. La reina en seguida comprendió "Lo entiendo, tienes que pensar. Llamaré al Bandersnacht para que te acompañe a casa. Espera allí a Tarrant." Alicia asintió y en menos de unos minutos, ya estaba cabalgando hacia su casa otra vez, con el sol del mediodía sobre su cabeza.

...

Sweeney se despertó al mediodía. El sol entraba por la ventana y lo enceguecía. Ya no se sentía cansado. Se movió un poco en la cama, hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido hace tan sólo unas horas. Sweeney aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero estiró la mano hacia su derecha, intentando buscar el cuerpo de Nellie. Ella no estaba allí. Sweeney se sentó en su cama y observó a todos lados de su habitación. Nellie no se encontraba allí. Con un extraño presentimiento, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa.

"¡Nellie!" llamó mientras cruzaba la panadería y se iba hacia afuera. "¡Nellie!" volvió a gritar, saliendo a la calle. ¿Acaso ella se había marchado? Sólo quedaba un lugar que no había revisado, la barbería. Sweeney subió las escaleras corriendo, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera allí. Abrió la puerta de golpe, diciendo su nombre "¡Nellie!"

Pero, otra vez, ella no estaba. La barbería estaba vacía. El barbero apoyó su peso en la puerta, comenzando a hacerse la idea de que ella se había ido. De que ella ya no estaba. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, tratando calmarse. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que sobre el sillón de barbero, había un sobre de papel blanco. Sweeney se acercó cautelosamente y lo abrió. Era una carta de Nellie. Él se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a leer aquella caligrafía tan bonita, y escuchando la voz de Nellie a medida que leía:

"Querido Sweeney:

Es muy probable que cuando leas esto, yo ya no esté allí. Espero que no tomes a mal mi repentina huida, es que no creo que hubiera soportado el ver tu rostro al tener que despedirme y es por eso que me fui mientras dormías. También quería decirte que no debes creer que me fui por tu culpa, yo te amo... o te amaba, aún no lo decido, pero no puedo estar contigo si no me correspondes. Sé que estarás bien sin mí y por favor te ruego que no me busques. Busca tu propia felicidad.

Sinceramente tuya

Nellie Lovett"

Sweeney sintió como una repentina tristeza lo invadía, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse húmedos. Cerró la carta y se la estrujó contra el pecho, no pudiendo evitar aquellas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos negros. Nellie tenía razón, él no la amaba, pero sí la consideraba con una persona muy importante en su vida, y era obvio que le dolía su pérdida. De repente, Sweeney simplemente no tuvo ganas de nada. Así que puso un cartel en la barbería, anunciando que el local estaría cerrado por ese día y bajó a la panadería. Cerró todas las ventanas y se volvió a tumbar en su cama, esperando poder volver a dormirse.

[_]-[_]

Alicia vio alejarse al Bandersnacth, de vuelta hacia Marmorreal y se quedó pensativa en el umbral de su puerta. Quizás la Reina tenía razón, quizás ella deseaba que el bebé fuera de Sweeney. O quizás no, y eso también la había hecho sentir culpable. Todo era tan confuso. Alicia se acarició el vientre, sólo estaba de dos meses, por lo tanto, no se notaba que estaba embarazada todavía. Sólo le quedaba por esperar siete meses. Alicia suspiró, aún sin quedar convencida de lo que su corazón realmente sentía. Abrió la puerta e ingresó a su casa.

"Alicia"

El sombrerero estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. No tenía puesto el sombrero, este se encontraba reposado sobre el suelo. Tarrant tampoco se veía demasiado bien tampoco. Sus ojeras eran extensas y sus cabellos lucían incluso más despeinados de lo normal. Era obvio que no habían pasado una buena noche.

"¿Tarrant?" preguntó Alicia, intentando analizar el rostro de Tarrant, para ver si aún estaba enojado. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue esa expresión de comprensión y ternura que él siempre tenía.

"Mira, Alicia" dijo él, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella, que por alguna razón se había quedado quieta cerca de la puerta "Primero quiero disculparme por haberme ido anoche." Alicia no contestó, sólo le sostuvo la mirada "Fue algo muy estúpido, pero quiero que sepas que fue para no herirte. Si me hubiera quedado, quizás hubiera hecho algo que lo ahora me estaría arrepintiendo. Y no puedo lastimarte" agregó Tarrant, acariciando la mejilla de Alicia. Ese era el Tarrant que ella recordaba, aquel del que ella se había enamorado. Alicia sostuvo la mano del sombrerero sobre su rostro y le dijo:

"Te entiendo y te perdono. Pero yo también quiero disculparme por..." pero Tarrant la interrumpió, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

"No te perdonaré, porque no hay nada que perdonar, querida. Sólo quiero decirte que..." Tarrant puso ambas de sus manos sobre el vientre de Alicia, acariciándolo suavemente, sus ojos brillando de ternura "Incluso si no es mío, lo cuidaré como si lo fuera"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" ella preguntó, sorprendida.

"Sí, no puedo abandonarte en un tema tan serio. Eres demasiado importante para mí, eres todo lo que tengo, eres..." el discurso de Tarrant fue interrumpido por los labios de la joven Alicia. Ella se puso contenta de que Tarrant fuera tan maravilloso con ella. Tarrant respondió a ese beso, rodeándola por la cintura y acercándose más a ella. Quizás por ahora, sólo por este preciado momento, todo estaría bien.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Bueno, aquí está. Me costó bastante escribirlo. Espero que les esté gustando mi historia.

**Dejen una review**

**Shenelopefan**


	19. Sueño e inconsciencia

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Crossover:** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja:** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Este es el capítulo diecinueve. Las cosas se complican cada vez más... :D

_Sueño e inconsciencia_

Sweeney estaba en su barbería, afilando una de sus preciosas navajas. Lo hacía por mero placer, ya que ese día no había trabajado mucho. La navaja brillaba a la luz de la mañana, mientras que Sweeney continuaba con su labor.

"¡Sweeney!" se escuchó de repente, haciendo eco en la habitación. Era la voz de Alicia. Sweeney se sobresaltó, dejando caer la navaja al suelo, y miró hacia todos lados, buscando a la joven. Sin embargo, la habitación seguía vacía.

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó Sweeney, comenzando a dudar de su propia cordura.

"Aquí" dijo Alicia nuevamente. Los ojos de Sweeney se posaron sobre el espejo grande que había una esquina del local, que antes solía estar roto hasta que lo reemplazaron. Allí, estaba la imagen de Alicia. Tan bella y hermosa como él la recordaba. Sweeney corrió hacia el espejo, no pudiendo creer que realmente ella esté ahí, frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, Sweeney dio un paso atrás, cuando vio a Alicia atravesar el espejo y aparecer de verdad frente a él, cara a cara.

"Alicia ¿Cómo hiciste...?" comenzó a preguntar Sweeney, echándose incluso un paso más hacia atrás, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Habrá tiempo para explicaciones" ella acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y le tomó el rostro por las mejillas "He vuelto" le dijo. Sweeney cerró los ojos ante el solo contacto de ella, suspirando profundamente. Hacía tanto que no sentía el tacto de una mujer, y mucho menos el de ella precisamente, que lo volvía tan loco. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sweeney besó a Alicia desesperadamente, devorando su boca con pasión. Ella respondió el beso, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, haciendo algunos sonidos cada tanto. Sweeney la acercaba más y más a él, acariciándole el cabello, la cintura, el cuello la espalda, sin poder detenerse. La lujuria lo había invadido.

En menos de un segundo, la alzó y ella entrelazó sus piernas en su cintura, mientras él la llevaba hacia la pequeña mesa que había allí. La sentó allí y continuó besándola, creyendo que ese momento jamás se terminaría. Las manos de Alicia se recorrían todo el pecho, desabotonando su camisa con rapidez. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, y él podía sentir el calor que ella desprendía y también su embriagante aroma a rosas que la volvía tan irresistible. Ella deslizó su mano hasta su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, mientras Sweeney besaba su pálido cuello. Y entonces ella, ya no estaba allí.

Sweeney se despertó agitado y frustrado. Estaba en su cama y para su desfortuna, solo. Otra vez ese sueño. Ese maldito sueño en donde ella regresaba y lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero sólo había sido un sueño. Otra vez, un maldito sueño.

...

Alicia estaba de cinco meses de embarazo. Su vientre había crecido confortablemente y Alicia estaba más rozagante que nunca. Sus caderas habían crecido un poco y su rostro se había hecho un poco más redondo, pero a no ser por el vientre, casi ni se notaba que estaba embarazada. Estos últimos meses habían pasado rápido. Su relación con Tarrant parecía mejorar y el hecho de pensar en Sweeney cada vez aparecía menos. Pero a veces sólo se detenía a pensar en el barbero. En su historia. En lo que habían vivido juntos. Y en esos momentos, sólo quería correr a Marmorreal y atravesar el espejo que la llevara a Londres, con Sweeney. Pero cuando esa loca idea cruzaba su mente, trataba de alejar el pensamiento, y pensar en lo que era correcto.

El día de hoy, era plena mañana, Alicia se encontraba en el bosque, recogiendo algunas frutas en una canasta, para prepararle un pastel a Tarrant. Creyó que sería divertido festejar un no-cumpleaños. Tarareaba alguna canción que no sabía y sonreía cuando los juguetes alados pasaban volando junto a ella.

Tranquila, cuando la canasta se llenó de zacamayas y melodarinas, volvió hacia su casa. Mientras se iba acercando, notó que algo estaba mal. Algo no cuadraba. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta de par en par, lo cual era raro, pues generalmente la puerta estaba cerrada. Alicia apuró el paso y se acercó más. Pudo ver el sombrero de Tarrant tirado en el suelo. Algo definitivamente estaba mal.

Alicia comenzó a correr y sostuvo el sombrero con una de sus manos, la canasta de frutas colgaba en su otro brazo. Tarrant nunca dejaría su sombrero en el suelo, con la puerta abierta.

"¿Tarrant?" lo llamó ella. Nadie contestó. Rápidamente, ella se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar, Alicia dejó escapar un grito, dejando caer el sombrero y la canasta de frutas al suelo. Tarrant estaba tendido boca abajo en la alfombra, inmóvil. Alicia se arrodilló y lo dio vuelta. Suspiró en alivio cuando vio que él respiraba. "Tarrant, ¿Qué te sucedió?" le preguntó ella, acariciándole el rostro. Él se movió bajo su tacto y abrió sus parpados con fuerza:

"Estaba entrando en la casa, cuando de repente me sentí mareado y tambaleándome llegué hasta aquí. Creo que me desmayé, aunque no sé lo que..." los ojos del Sombrerero se cerraron mientras dejaba de hablar. Alicia lo sacudió pero no hubo caso. Él se había desmayado. Sin dudarlo, Alicia llamó al Bandersnacth de un silbido y con mucho esfuerzo, coloco al inconsciente Tarrant sobre el lomo de la bestia; y a sí misma también. Con otra señal, el Bandersnacht comenzó a cabalgar con todas sus fuerzas hacia Marmorreal. Alicia estaba segura de que la reina Blanca sabría qué hacer con eso.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2: **Uf... también me costó escribir esto. Espero que les siga gustando la historia.

Además, si también son fans del capitán Sparrow, quisiera decir que acabo de subir un nuevo capítulo de mi novela llamada **"Piratas del Caribe 5: La isla de la perdición"** en el fandom **"Pirates of the Caribbean"...**

Dejen una review

**Shenelopefan**


	20. Enfermedad y compensación

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Crossover:** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja:** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Guau! No puedo creer que ya voy por el capítulo veinte. Espero que les guste, gracias por todas sus reviews.

_Enfermedad y compensación_

Con ya siete meses de embarazo, la situación había empeorado. Tarrant había enfermado terriblemente. Según lo que Mirana había dicho, el mercurio en el sistema de Tarrant finalmente lo había afectado. Alicia se sentía cansada todo el tiempo. Si bien antes Tarrant estaba cuerdo y cada tanto saltaba alguna locura, ahora estaba completamente perdido de la realidad. Los momentos de lucidez eran muy pocos y el resto sólo eran llantos y gritos. Sin embargo, Alicia siempre estuvo allí, sosteniéndole la mano o besándole la frente cuando él la necesitaba. Había días en los que Alicia no dormía, otros días en donde no podía detener su llanto. La vida dolía demasiado, sobre todo, teniendo al Sombrerero perdiendo la suya a su lado. Ella sabía que ya era el último tiempo de él. Él no viviría mucho más tiempo.

Esa tarde, en un pequeño momento de cordura, Tarrant estaba hablando con Alicia.

"De verdad hubiera querido ver al bebé" dijo Tarrant, acariciando el vientre de Alicia.

"Yo también." fue todo lo que había podido decir. El aspecto de Tarrant era terrible. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda habían perdido el brillo, sus ojeras eran inmensas y la palidez de su rostro era incluso más grande.

"Creo que... estoy muy cerca" dijo Tarrant, siempre le costaba hablar.

"No... no puedo aceptar eso todavía" dijo Alicia, negando con la cabeza. Tarrant le acarició la mejilla, húmeda de lágrimas.

"Mi hermosa Alicia. No debes estar triste. Yo estoy viejo. Era mi destino. Por lo menos tuve la oportunidad de amarte" Alicia lo miró sin decir nada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo si sabía que iba a morir? Alicia pegó un salto cuando Tarrant cerró sus ojos y se retorció en la cama de dolor.

"Tarrant ¿Estás bien?"

Él luchó por recuperar el aliento y dijo "Creo... que... sí."

"¿Seguro?" preguntó ella, sujetándole la mano. Él asintió.

"Es una lástima" dijo entonces Tarrant "Jamás sabré si el bebé era mío o no"

Alicia agachó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Era la Reina Blanca "¿Cómo están?"

"Bien, Mirana" dijo Tarrant, obviamente mintiendo.

"¿Puedo traerles algo?" preguntó amablemente.

"No, gracias" dijo Tarrant. "Alicia ¿Tú quieres algo?"

"No, Tarrant" dijo Alicia. "Creo que ya es tarde. Deberías intentar descansar, querido" le dijo ella, acariciándole el pecho "Duerme un rato"

Tarrant asintió y se recostó sobre su cama "Trataré de dormir entonces" y cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido. Alicia salió de la habitación con Mirana, pensativa.

"¿Qué te sucede Alicia?" le preguntó la Reina.

"Creo que... voy a salir esta noche" dijo, dirigiéndose hacia afuera del castillo. Una vez allí, silbó muy fuerte y el Bandersnacth apareció frente a ella. Lo montó y se fue cabalgando. Acababa de tener una idea.

[..-[..

Sweeney se encontraba solo, en la sala, sentando en un sillón, bebiendo. Era de noche, una amarga noche de Londres y él estaba solo. Solo y enamorado de una joven que no veía desde hace siete meses. Se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta principal. Sweeney se levantó a abrir. En el umbral de la puerta, había una mujer joven, rubia y de cabello rizado.

"Buenas noches" dijo ella.

"Hola, pasa" dijo Sweeney señalando hacia adentro. La mujer se adentró en la casa, seguida por Sweeney. Ella se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto, dejando ver sólo un camisón azul muy delgado.

"Ten" dijo Sweeney, entregándole un paquete de papel madera "Todo el dinero está allí"

La mujer lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolso "Bueno, soy tuya por la noche cariño" ella le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a él. Ella le tomó la mano y le preguntó: "¿Dónde está tu recamara?" Sweeney señaló con la mirada su habitación y la joven lo llevó hacia allá. Ella se tendió en la cama, esperando a que él venga por ella. Sweeney la observó y tranquilamente se situó sobre ella en la cama.

"¿Puedo pedirte algo?" preguntó.

"Lo que quieras, cariño" dijo ella, en tono seductor.

"¿Puedo llamarte Alicia?"

"Claro que sí. Seré Alicia si quieres" dijo ella, besándolo en los labios. Sweeney la miró y le acarició gentilmente la mejilla. En verdad esta joven se parecía a Alicia. No sería ella, pero bastaría por el momento.

...

Alicia se bajó del Bandersnacth cuando llegó adonde quería. Caminó lentamente entre el césped, corriendo con sus manos las ramas que se interponían en su camino. Se acercó al gran hongo de color rojo que había allí. Una oruga azul fumaba gustosamente de su pipa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" le preguntó.

"¿Absolem? ¿Vas a hacer eso otra vez?" le reprochó Alicia.

"Es divertido molestarte, niña estúpida" Absolem siguió fumando.

"¿Crees que con esto sigo siendo una niña?" dijo Alicia, señalando su vientre de embarazada.

"Al parecer no ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Absolem.

"Vengo a hacerte una consulta de vital importancia"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Necesito saber quién es el padre de mi bebé" imploró Alicia. Absolem entrecerró sus ojos, analizando a Alicia.

"Muy bien, querida." Absolem fumó de su pipa una vez más, haciendo que Alicia se pusiera impaciente y dijo:

"El padre de tu bebé es..."

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Quería dejarlos con la intriga :D espero que les guste

Además, si también son fans del capitán Sparrow, quisiera decir que acabo de subir un nuevo capítulo de mi novela llamada **"Piratas del Caribe 5: La isla de la perdición" **en el fandom **"Pirates of the Caribbean"...**

**Dejen una review**

**Shenelopefan**


	21. Entre la mentira y la muerte

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Crossover:** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

Pareja: Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Ahora voy con el capítulo veintiuno... Estoy muy emocionada y aún sigo cuestionándome el final del fic que cada vez está más cerca :D Gracias por las reviews... Aquí está...

_Entre la mentira y la muerte_

Tarrant se retorcía en su cama, gritando. El dolor lo había despertado, poco después de que Alicia se había marchado. La reina Blanca, estaba sentada a su lado, sosteniendo su mano mientras intentaba calmarlo.

"¿Dónde está Alicia?" gritaba el Sombrerero, delirando del dolor.

"No lo sé, Tarrant, pero ya volverá" dijo Mirana, su tono de voz se quebraba.

"¡Mientes! ¡Ella volvió a marcharse! ¡No volverá!" seguía gritando él.

"No, Tarrant, ella no..." quiso decir ella.

"¡Mentira! ¡Volvió a irse!" le rugía él, ignorando sus palabras.

"Aquí estoy" Alicia entró por la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a la cama, sujetando la mano del Sombrerero "Aquí estoy, Tarrant" le susurró al oído. Mirana se alejó de la cama, apoyándose contra la pared del cuarto, en una esquina.

"Alicia... creí que... creí que... te había ido" dijo Tarrant, intentando respirar, cosa que le costaba mucho.

"No me iría estando tú así" Tarrant cerró sus ojos y suspiró, diciendo: "Alicia... creo que… no pasaré... de hoy"

Ella negó con la cabeza, no queriendo aceptarlo "No digas eso..." Tarrant abrió sus ojos y detrás del dolor y de la locura, se veía todo el amor que sentía por ella.

"Alicia, querida... Eres libre" dijo él.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella, confundida.

"No tienes por qué sufrir por mí... Podrás amar otra vez. Sé que se puede amar otra vez" su voz era casi como un susurro.

"Pero Tarrant..." dijo ella, pero se detuvo cuando él siguió hablando.

"Yo tuve una esposa una vez... Marie se llamada y Dios sabe que la amaba mucho. Ella murió cuando la Reina Roja atacó mi pueblo. Sufrí mucho por su perdida. Pero luego..." Tarrant le acarició la mejilla "Luego te conocí a ti. Y pude volver a amar. Por eso sé que es posible" el Sombrerero ya no temblaba, sólo su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras intentaba poder seguir respirando, pues era obvio que estaba muriendo. Ya tenía sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Tarrant?" preguntó ella.

"Es una lástima" murmuró él.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Jamás sabré si el bebé era mío" Alicia se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

"Ese bebé es tuyo, Tarrant. Absolem me lo dijo"

El Sombrerero sonrió, respirando cada vez menos "Lo sabía... lo sabía..." él le sujetó la mano con fuerza "Bésame una vez más"

Alicia posó sus labios, sobre los purpura de él, una última vez, antes de que él dejara de respirar. Ella estalló en llanto cuando notó que él ya no se movía. La reina Blanca abrazó a Alicia por detrás, llorando con ella. La Reina Blanca sacó a Alicia del cuarto y dejó que se recompusiera. Alicia necesitó unos cuantos minutos para poder hablar otra vez, mientras la Reina le sostenía la mano.

"Alicia... no debes rendirte. Al menos lo recordarás siempre con tu hijo" dijo la Reina Blanca. Alicia no dijo nada, sólo miró hacia otra parte. Mirana la miró fijamente, notando que había algo raro, como si la rubia estuviera ocultando algo. "¿Alicia? ¿El bebé era de Tarrant? ¿Verdad?"

"Él murió feliz, eso es lo que importa" contestó Alicia, mirando con vergüenza hacia otra parte.

"¡Alicia! Entonces ¿Qué te ha dicho Absolem?" dijo Mirana, enojada. Esta era la primera vez que la veía tan alterada.

"Absolem no me dijo más que la verdad" dijo Alicia, recordando la conversación que había tenido con la oruga más temprano:

**(Comienzo del recuerdo)**

"Necesito saber quién es el padre de mi bebé" imploró Alicia. Absolem entrecerró sus ojos, analizando a Alicia.

"Muy bien, querida." Absolem fumó de su pipa una vez más, haciendo que Alicia se pusiera impaciente y dijo:

"El padre de tu bebé es..."

Alicia dejó de respirar, esperando una respuesta. Pero se enojó cuando notó que la oruga estaba fumando su pipa otra vez.

"¡Absolem!" le gritó ella.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó la oruga.

"Te hice una pregunta"

"Es cierto. La identidad del padre de tu bebé... es imposible para mí saberla"

Alicia se sintió decepcionada "Pero... ¿Por qué no?"

"Soy un sabio, no un adivino, niña tonta" le regañó la oruga, mordisqueando su pipa.

"Pero... tú tienes el Oraculum ¿Acaso esa cosa no predice el futuro?" reclamó Alicia.

"El futuro de Infratierra, sus hechos relevantes. Tu embarazo no es relevante para Infratierra."

"Ah..." Alicia agachó la mirada y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse. Antes de que se hubiera ido, la oruga le dijo:

"Sin embargo, si quieres un consejo puedo dártelo" Alicia no se dio la vuelta, sólo se quedó parada, dándole la espalda a Absolem: "Si te enamoras de dos personas al mismo tiempo, deberías elegir la segunda, porque si de verdad amaras a la primera, no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda"

Alicia se quedó helada ante estas palabras y se fue de vuelta a Marmorreal.

**(Fin del recuerdo)**

"Entonces él no lo sabía" dijo la Reina Blanca.

"Y no lo sabré hasta que dé a luz" comentó Alicia, tristemente.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** En este capítulo, no hice aparecer a Sweeney porque creo que no era realmente necesario.

Si les gusta **Sombras tenebrosas**, subí un fic llamado **"Te odio por hacerme amarte"** espero que les guste :D

**Dejen review**

**Shenelopefan**


	22. Luto

Título: Sustitución

Rating: T

Fandom: Crossover: Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

Pareja: Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

Summary: Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

Nota de autora: ¡Sí! Capítulo veintidós. Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Cada vez estamos más cerca del final :D

_Luto_

Infratierra estaba de luto. Se notaba en los árboles. Se notaba en el cielo. También en sus habitantes. Lo enterrarían esa mañana en los terrenos de Marmorreal, cerca de todas aquellas grandes figuras, de todos aquellos grandes guerreros. Porque él era de élite. Porque él era el mejor Sombrerero del mundo. Pero su personalidad no sólo se definía por eso. Él era un buen amigo, una buena persona, una buena pareja.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, la luz lúgubre cubría todo el lugar. El césped se encontraba húmedo, pues la noche anterior había llovido. Llovido igual que el llanto que derramaron los allegados del difunto. Todos alrededor de dónde sería enterrado.

Chess había perdido la mitad de su sonrisa, se había puesto un pequeño moño negro en el cuello, la Liebre de Marzo no temblaba, estaba quieta, con la mirada gacha y un traje negro bastante gastado. Mallymkum, usando un trajecito negro, su voz no chillaba, directamente no le apetecía hablar. El conejo blanco usaba un impecable traje negro y su reloj había dejado de hacer tic-tac, al menos sería así por ese día. La Reina Blanca también vestía de negro, color que resaltaba la palidez de su piel. Alicia llevaba un largo vestido negro y su cabello recogido en una coleta. Las ojeras surcaban su mirada y su mano no dejaba de acariciar su vientre.

La ceremonia comenzó y ninguno de los presentes pudo esconder sus lágrimas. Pues de hecho, el único que lo logró fue Chess, que desapareció en cuanto comenzó a llorar.

Era costumbre en Infratierra, que cada uno de los familiares y amigos echaran un puñado de tierra sobre el ataúd, antes de que este fuera completamente enterrado.

El primero fue Chess. Con su pata de garras afiladas, tomó un puñado de tierra y lo arrojó diciendo: "Parece que aún conservaste el sombrero, amigo. Te extrañaré"

El siguiente fue Thackery, la Liebre de Marzo. Tomó la tierra y dijo: "Estarás en un lugar mejor... Tierra" y luego la arrojo.

Siguió Mally, agarrando una ínfima cantidad de tierra: "Nadie me hará viajar en sombrero como tú, amigo"

El que siguió fue Nivens, el conejo Blanco: "Espero que encuentres la paz"

La siguiente, fue Mirana. Con delicadeza, tomó la tierra entre sus manos y comenzó a hablar: "Ay, Tarrant. No sé qué agradecer primero. Si tu hermosa amistad, el que me hubieras salvado la vida, el que me acompañaras en la tristeza y la alegría. Fuiste un ejemplo de ser humano, aunque tuvieras tus locuras. Te quiero mucho, Tarrant"

Alicia respiró hondo cuando notó que era su turno. Nerviosa, tomó la tierra entre sus manos y dijo: "Tarrant, quiero agradecerte por tu paciencia. Por esperarme, por aceptarme como soy, con mis errores y mis faltas. Por amarme como lo hiciste. Adiós Tarrant" Alicia soltó la tierra y se largó en llanto, cayendo arrodillada en el suelo. El resto de los allí presente sólo la observaron. Sintieron su pérdida tal como ella. Los guardias de la Reina comenzaron a llenar el hueco con tierra. Cuando estuvo lleno, poco a poco, todos se fueron retirando hacia el castillo, en dónde comerían algo recordando a su amigo.

Alicia se quedó allí, en completo silencio. La lápida decía "Tarrant Hightop, sombrerero real, fiel amigo y compañero"

Sólo cuando la noche la cubrió y la Reina Blanca vino con una manta, diciendo que hacía frío, se metió adentro.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Espero que no haya sido demasiado triste. Es que el Sombrerero no podía morir sin tener un entierro digno. Espero que les haya gustado...

Si les gusta **Sombras tenebrosas**, subí un fic llamado **"Te odio por hacerme amarte" **espero que les guste :D

**Dejen review**

**Shenelopefan**


	23. La carta

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Crossover:** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja:** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary**: Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Ahora voy con todo con el capítulo veintitres. No sé qué me pasa, pero estoy escribiendo mucho últimamente, estoy con mucha inspiración. Espero que les guste este capítulo...

_La carta_

Esa tarde, Cheshire fue a tomar el té con la Reina Blanca. Ella lo llevó a la cocina y puso la tetera a calentar:

"Cuéntame, Mirana ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó Chess, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesada de la cocina. Ella se sentó frente a él, suspirando y apoyando sus manos sobre su regazo, su expresión era taciturna:

"He estado bien, Cheshire. Ya sabes, lidiando con ello. Supongo que al menos Tarrant descansara en paz ahora" Mirana se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la tetera hirviente. Con cuidado, sirvió dos tazas de té de frambuesa, dándole una al gato sonriente.

"Y... ¿Cómo está ella?" preguntó Chess, tomando su taza.

"Pues... fue muy duro para Alicia. No creo que lo haya superado. Hay días en que no habla o no duerme, o no come, o a veces ni siquiera sale de su habitación" comentó Mirana tristemente, su expresión se notaba afligida.

"No hay duda de que fue un gran golpe para ella, pero... ya ha pasado un mes... No puede seguir así" dijo Chess, preocupado por Alicia.

"No sé qué hacer" murmuró Mirana contra su taza.

"Quizás deberías animarla. Ya sabes, los demás y yo, hacer una cena especial, hacer que ría un poco, que se olvide por unos momentos. Quizás le recuerde lo bueno que es sonreír." ofreció Chess.

"Podría funcionar" dijo Mirana, con uno de sus dedos en su barbilla, pensativa. La idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente. De repente dijo: "¿Sabes qué? Avisa a los demás que vengan esta noche al castillo" Mirana aplaudió sus manos entusiasmada "Vamos, ve"

"Lo que ordene, su Majestad" dijo el gato mientras su imagen se disolvía en el aire, dejando su inmensa sonrisa, hasta que desapareció totalmente.

Esa misma noche, en el Salón Principal, la mesa estaba puesta, los invitados habían llegado. El conejo Blanco, Mally, Absolem, Chess, la liebre de Marzo y los Tweedles conversaban, esperando por la cena. Mirana se hizo presente en frente de todos: "Me alegro de que hayan podido venir, ahora sólo falta nuestra campeona. Iré a buscarla" Y así, Mirana se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Alicia. La noche era cálida y los pasillos azulados, la Reina Blanca se paró en frente de la puerta y golpeó antes de entrar:

"Alicia quería invitarte a..." la Reina dejó de hablar cuando notó que la habitación de Alicia estaba vacía. La cama estaba tendida, la ventana cerrada, el escritorio y el armario vacíos. Como si nadie nunca hubiera estado allí. Mirana entró completamente en el cuarto y notó el sobre que estaba sobre la cama. Era una carta, decía "Para Mirana" en el frente. La Reina Blanca se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer:

_"Querida Mirana:_

_Siento si te decepciono con mi repentina ida pero, ya no soporto el estar aquí. Todo me recuerda a Tarrant. Los momentos que pasé con él jamás podré olvidarlos, pero no puedo estar en un lugar que constantemente me recuerde que él no está. Me he ido a Londres y espero encontrar a Sweeney allí. Absolem tenía razón, mis sentimientos por Sweeney hicieron que traicionara los míos por Tarrant. Es por eso que debo volver, mi corazón me lo pedía a gritos._

_Lo lamento, Mirana, fuiste como una hermana para mí_

_Alicia Kingsley"_

Mirana tomó la carta y la presionó contra su pecho, mientras una leve sonrisa escapaba de sus labios. "Al menos serás feliz, muchacha" murmuró en la oscura habitación.

...

Alicia atravesó el espejo, que se sentía como atravesar una especie de gelatina fría y temblorosa. Sólo un poco más y Alicia ya se encontraba en la oscura Londres. Ella apoyó suavemente su valija en el suelo y observó el lugar en dónde se encontraba. Una silla de barbero en el medio reposaba, y allí, a tan sólo unos pasos de ella, estaba Sweeney Todd, afilando una navaja, dándole la espalda. Alicia tomó aire y se acercó a él. Esta vez no tuvo miedo, esta vez sí le tocó el hombro mientras decía: "Sweeney" y él se daba la vuelta para verlo frente a frente.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Alicia volvió con Sweeney... Ahora ¿Cómo tomara la noticia del bebé? ¿De quién quieren que sea el bebé? ¿De Tarrant o Sweeney? Sigan leyendo, el final se va acercando.

Si les gusta **Sombras tenebrosas,** subí un fic llamado **"Te odio por hacerme amarte" **espero que les guste :D

**Dejen review**

**Shenelopefan**


	24. Oscura oscuridad

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Crossover:** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja:** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Ahora voy con el capítulo 24, estoy muy emocionada porque esta historia se acerca cada vez más a su final :D

_Oscura oscuridad_

Esta vez no tuvo miedo, esta vez sí le tocó el hombro mientras decía: "Sweeney" y él se daba la vuelta para verla frente a frente. Él se encontró con la sonrisa de ella, en medio de la oscuridad. Alicia contuvo la respiración mientras él la miraba, analizando sus gestos taciturnos, los que tanto extrañaba de él. Sin embargo, la reacción de Sweeney fue agachar la mirada y suspirar decepcionado, mientras salía de la barbería sin decir una palabra. Esa no era para nada la reacción que ella esperaría de él ante tal situación.

Confundida, salió de la barbería ella también, siguiendo a Sweeney por las escaleras y luego adentro de la pastelería. Reinaba una profunda noche en Londres, lo único que daba un pequeño vestigio de luz era la luna llena en el cielo negro. Alicia entró en la pastelería, que estaba también a oscuras, todo se confundía entre luz azulada de la luna y sombras. Sweeney caminaba hacia su cuarto, como si ignorara que Alicia lo estaba siguiendo. Ella se apuró y se puso en frente de él, tomándolo por los hombros, obligándolo a detenerse y mirarla.

"Sweeney Todd" dijo, entre desesperada y enojada, mientras él intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

"Maldita sea" murmuró Sweeney, mirando fijamente él suelo, como si no se atreviera a mirarla. Alicia lo soltó y le preguntó:

"¿Sweeney? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

Él levantó su mirada del suelo, sus ojos llenos de enojo "¡Me he quedado dormido otra vez!" gritó, sentándose en el sillón grande que había cerca del piano.

"¿Dormido?" repitió ella, confundida, quedándose de pie detrás de él.

"Sí" dijo él "Ya estoy cansado de tener estos sueños en dónde tú vuelves y todo está bien. Simplemente... no es real. No volverás" Sweeney enterró su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a sollozar. Alicia sintió una fuerte empatía y culpa al verlo así; y se apuró a sentarse a su lado, acariciándole confortantemente la espalda.

"Sweeney... yo..." comenzó ella, pero no sabía exactamente qué decir, así que se quedó callada cuando Sweeney levantó su rostro y la miró directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos negros tan hermosos que él tenía.

"¿Tienes idea que sustituirte fue lo más duro que pasé? ¿Sabes cuántas veces te imaginé aquí y luego desaparecías? Es que... no quiero despertar en la mañana y darme cuenta de que no estás a mi lado." Alicia acarició la mejilla de Sweeney y apoyó su frente contra la de él. Sweeney cerró sus ojos al contacto de ella y suspiró, poco a poco dejaba de pensar y se hundía en lo que su corazón sentía:

"Entonces..." dijo Alicia, en voz muy baja "Habrá que esperar a la mañana" Y sin más, Alicia presionó sus labios contra los de él. Al principio, él se quedó inmóvil, pues su cerebro le decía que eso no estaba pasando, que sólo era un sueño más, que se lo estaba imaginando. Pero cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con las manos, su corazón sólo le dijo que ella estaba allí. Sweeney la besó con pasión, demostrándole cuánto la había extrañado, como jamás había besado a nadie nunca. Lentamente, la noche pasaba. Sweeney y Alicia se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, que era bastante grande. Él tenía su brazo sobre ella, sujetándole la mano. Apoyaba su rostro sobre el de ella, se abrigaban sólo con el calor que el otro les transmitía.

Al día siguiente, cuando la luz de la mañana iluminó otra vez Londres, Sweeney abrió sus ojos de a poco y sonrió cuando contempló a la bella mujer que dormía a su lado. Sweeney le besó el cuello y sintió que ella se despertaba.

"Buenos días" le murmuró él, en el oído.

"Buen día... te dije que seguiría aquí" le dijo ella. Sweeney emitió una risa apagada y bajó su brazo para abrazarla por la cintura. Sin embargo, la cintura de ella era mucho más grande de que él recordaba. La noche anterior, por la oscuridad, Sweeney no podía ver más que el rostro de Alicia. Entonces... ¿Podría ser?

"¿Alicia?" preguntó, acariciándole el vientre "¿No hay nada que se te haya olvidado contarme?"

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Espero haber transmitido bien el hecho de que por la oscuridad, Sweeney no se dio cuenta de que Alicia estaba embarazada :D Bueno... creo que no escribiré más de dos o tres capítulos (más el epílogo), así que esta historia se acerca cada vez más a su final.

Sigan leyendo, please :D

Si les gusta Sombras tenebrosas, subí un fic llamado "Te odio por hacerme amarte" espero que les guste :D

Dejen review

Shenelopefan


	25. Sus ojos

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Crossover:** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja:** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary**: Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Capítulo 25. Gracias a las reviews que me dieron. En respuesta a la de .LDS (no sé si la leerás), Alicia no termina con Tarrant porque en realidad nunca fue mi intención, por eso es un crossover. Bueno, disfruten...

_Sus ojos_

"¿Entonces nacerá el próximo mes?" preguntó Sweeney, una vez que Alicia le contó todo lo que había ocurrido durante todo el tiempo en que ella estuvo en Infratierra. Era la primera vez que Sweeney hablaba durante el relato, pues aún estaba procesando la información.

"Sí, de hecho, aún no sé bien qué haré." dijo Alicia, mirando el suelo "Y te comprenderé si tú no quieres... ya sabes... si no quieres..."

"No, no digas eso" dijo Sweeney, levantándole el rostro por la barbilla "Yo te amo, Alicia... y..." Sweeney hizo silencio un segundo y luego prosiguió "No podría abandonarte en una cosa así. Si ese niño nace, te aseguró que no le faltará nada. Ni siquiera un buen padre que lo cuide" Alicia sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla, pero no dijo nada, porque no podía. La emoción y la alegría era demasiada. Sweeney la abrazó con gentileza, respirando en los rizos rubios de ella y le murmuró: "Shh... no llores. Has pasado por mucho"

"Yo también te amo, Sweeney" dijo Alicia, cuando por fin pudo hablar. Sweeney se apartó un poco de ella y la besó tiernamente, mientras ella seguía con su llanto de felicidad.

...

"Sweeney, te traje la cena" dijo Alicia, dejando la bandeja en la mesa de la barbería.

"Alicia, te dije que no tienes que subir escaleras con eso. Estás embarazada" le dijo Sweeney, con tono de reproche.

"Me siento bien. No me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo quieta. Estoy ansiosa de trabajar en la pastelería cuando al fin tenga al bebé" le contestó ella, apoyándose sobre el sillón de barbero. Sweeney se acercó un poco a ella y le acarició el vientre con una sonrisa.

"Cada vez falta menos."

...

"¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?" preguntó él, en la oscuridad de la habitación.

"Creo que si es niño, me gustaría que fuera Iván. Es un lindo nombre" contestó Alicia, enrollando uno de sus dedos en el cabello de Sweeney con los ojos cerrados.

"Pues, estaba pensando que si era niña, sería lindo el nombre Naomi. ¿Qué te parece?" ofreció Sweeney, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

"Creo que estaría bien." murmuró Alicia, casi inconsciente, pues se estaba volviendo a dormir.

...

Alicia estaba subiendo a la barbería de Sweeney, para avisarle que bajara a cenar. Mientras estaba a la mitad de la escalera, Alicia se sintió extraña. Como si no pudiera respirar. Se sujetó de la baranda de la escalera para no perder el equilibrio, pues el suelo estaba dando vueltas alrededor de ella.

"Sweeney" murmuró, casi inaudible. Alicia sintió el líquido caer por sus piernas y ella se arrodilló en unos de los escalones. Los retorcijones en su vientre la atacaron violentamente, así que ella sólo cerró sus ojos y gritó: "¡Sweeney!"

Sweeney escuchó el gritó desde su barbería y salió corriendo, para encontrar a Alicia inconsciente en la escalera. Él corrió hacia ella: "¡Alicia!" la tomó por sus hombros y la sacudió con firmeza "¡Alicia! ¿Qué te sucedió?"

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba respirando. Sweeney notó todo el líquido alrededor de ella y murmuró: "¿Rompiste fuente?"

"Ya viene" dijo Alicia, sin abrir sus ojos. "El bebé viene"

...

Alicia se despertó por el terrible dolor de las contracciones, en una habitación que no conocía. Era todo blanco y las luces muy brillantes. Seguro estaba en el hospital.

"¿Alicia? ¿Estás bien?" Sweeney estaba al lado de ella, tomando su mano.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Rompiste fuente y te desmayaste. El doctor dice que todavía estás dilatando. Tendrás al bebé en unas horas" el rostro de Sweeney se veía ojeroso, pero en sus ojos estaba la esperanza de un futuro brillante.

"¿Unas horas? Duele mucho" se quejó Alicia.

"Lo sé querida. Pero tendrás que esperar. Sólo unas horas más" la tranquilizó él, dándole un beso en los labios.

...

Exactamente a las tres de la madrugada del día siguiente, Alicia estaba en la sala de partos, en el proceso de dar a luz. Todo su cuerpo dolía, el sudor la cubría y sus mejillas estaban rozadas. Jadeaba sin parar y no podía pensar. A su lado, Sweeney sostenía su mano, dandole las fuerzas para seguir.

"¡Vamos, señorita! Ya falta poco" le dijo el doctor. Alicia tomó impulso e hizo fuerza."

"¡No puedo más!" gritó ella, exhausta.

"Sé que puedes, Alicia" le dijo Sweeney.

"¡La última vez, señorita!" le dijo el doctor.

"¡No!" dijo Alicia, negando con la cabeza.

"Alicia, tú puedes lograrlo. Creo en ti" Sweeney le murmuró en el oído.

"¡Ya nació!" exclamó el doctor. Alicia desplomó todo su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraron. Lo último que escuchó antes de desvanecerse por completo, fue el llanto de un bebé.

...

Alicia se despertó lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que era temprano, pues el sol apenas salía por la ventana. Estaba otra vez en la cama en dónde la habían puesto cuando había llegado al hospital. Una enfermera, cargando un bulto de mantas se acercó a ella.

"Señorita Kingsley" dijo.

"¿Es... ese?" preguntó Alicia, señalando el bulto. La enfermera sonrió.

"Sí, ya salió de todos los estudios y lo limpiamos. Al parecer su bebé estará bien" le contestó.

"¿Dónde está mi... ?" Alicia se detuvo, pues no sabía bien como llamar a Sweeney ¿Pareja? ¿Novio? La enfermera la interrumpió.

"¿Su esposo? Él tampoco ha visto al bebé. Lleva desmayado el mismo tiempo que usted. A muchos padres les sucede. Está durmiendo a su lado." la enfermera señaló la otra camilla. Alicia se sonrió cuando vio a Sweeney durmiendo en la camilla.

"¿Podría?" dijo Alicia.

"Claro, lo despertaré." la enfermera situó al bebé en los brazos de Alicia y fue a despertar a Sweeney "Señor Todd. Despierte. Alguien quiere verlo"

Sweeney se sacudió en la camilla y abrió los ojos "Alicia" dijo y se puso de pie. Él se acercó a la camilla de ella, y se encontró con la hermosa mujer, mirando enamorada al niño que acababa de nacer. El bebé tenía el cabello amarillo.

"Te dije que lo lograrías" dijo él, besándole la frente. Sweeney miraba al bebé enternecido. Estaba profundamente dormido. "Es hermoso" dijo Sweeney, muy despacito para no despertarlo. Sin embargo, el niño se despertó. No lloró, sólo abrió los ojos y se acomodó mejor en los brazos de Alicia.

"Mira..." dijo Sweeney, señalándolo "Sus ojos son verdes"

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora 2:** Bueno, gente, sólo falta el epílogo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Si les gusta **Sombras tenebrosas**, subí un fic llamado **"Te odio por hacerme amarte" **espero que les guste :D

**Dejen review**

**Shenelopefan**


	26. Epílogo, Sustitución

**Título: Sustitución **

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Crossover:** Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet/Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010)

**Pareja:** Sweeney Todd/Alicia Kingsley

**Summary:** Era el Sombrero. Es decir, lucía como el Sombrerero, pero era diferente. Eran los mismo gestos, las mismas facciones, era él, pero diferente.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningún personaje de ambas películas anteriormente mencionadas.

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, llegamos al final de esta historia, que espero que hayan disfrutado leerla, tanto como yo escribirla :D Finalmente, escribí el epílogo para Sustitución :D Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews... Personalmente, este es el fic más largo que he escrito, el primer crossover y el primero que publico capítulo por capítulo (antes los publicaba completos) así que estoy emocionada :D

_Epílogo: Sustitución_

"Entonces... ¿Mi papá de verdad no me quiere?" preguntó el pequeño Iván, de sólo dos años, tapado hasta la barriga con las sabanas de su cama.

"No, no digas eso." le dijo Alicia, acariciándole la mano. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con el niño "Tu papá fue un hombre muy bueno. Y yo lo quise mucho. Pero él se enfermó y falleció unos meses antes de que tú nacieras"

El niño asintió despacio, procesando la nueva información. De repente, Iván levantó sus ojos verdes, con unas lágrimas en las esquinas "Entonces... ¿Papá Sweeney no estará más aquí?"

Alicia no pudo evitar sonreír ante su inocencia y lo reconfortó "Claro que no. Papá Sweeney te quiere mucho. Siempre te querrá"

"¿Va a seguir jugando conmigo aunque yo no sea su hijo de verdad?" preguntó el niño, su ingenuidad era algo que le seguía arrancando sonrisas a Alicia. Ella le acarició el rubio cabello, rizado como el de ella y le dijo:

"¡Por supuesto que seguirán jugando! Y también leyendo y paseando. Nosotros somos una familia. Y los tres somos parte de esta familia" Iván volvió a asentir, acomodándose más en la mullida cama.

"¿Mamá? ¿Cómo era mi papá de verdad?" preguntó el niño.

"Pues, conservo esta foto de él. Es la única que me queda. Quiero que la tengas" Alicia le dio una pequeña fotografía a Iván, que mostraba a un Tarrant sonriente. Iván la tomó con sus dos manitas, mirando muy concentrado la foto. "¿Y?" preguntó Alicia, al cabo de unos segundos "¿Qué te parece?"

El niño sólo levantó la vista y dijo: "Mamá, mi papá de verdad es muy parecido a papá Sweeney" Alicia no pudo evitar la estrepitosa risa, que el niño no comprendió.

"¡Eres terrible, Iván! Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te duermas." Alicia le acomodó las sábanas y se fue del cuarto, apagando la luz. Afuera de la habitación, Sweeney la estaba esperando, con una mirada seria "Ya he hablado con él." le dijo Alicia.

"Sigo diciendo que no soy parecido a Tarrant" afirmó Sweeney, con sus brazos cruzados. Alicia le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla:

"Eres testarudo, Sweeney. Terriblemente" Sweeney salió de su seriedad y sujetó la mano de Alicia, aun manteniéndola cerca de su rostro.

"Bueno, al menos ahora los tres somos de esta familia, como le dijiste" murmuró él. Alicia se inclinó hacia adelante, diciendo:

"En realidad, no seremos tres dentro de poco... si no uno más" Alicia sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Sweeney. Ella le guió la manó hacia su vientre, y él la acarició. Después de unos segundos de estupor, Sweeney sonrió.

"Uno más en la familia entonces. Iván ya no se sentirá solo" Sweeney besó a Alicia en la frente y luego la abrazó con fuerza. Se quedaron allí unos minutos, en silencio, hasta que se fueron a dormir.

...

Alicia se encontraba en la panadería, terminando de llenar una nueva asadera con pasteles, para poder bajarlos al horno del sótano. Cerca de ella, estaba la última tanda de pasteles que había subido hacia unos veinte minutos, listos para ser vendidos en cuanto el local volviera a abrir en la noche. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero una cabeza de cabello rubio rizado, se asomó por una esquina de la mesada. Y luego fueron sus manos sobre dos pasteles.

"¡Iván!" gritó Alicia, al darse cuenta de que su hijo ya estaba corriendo hacia las habitaciones y se estaba llevando dos pasteles de la bandeja. "¡Vuelve aquí, niño!" gritó Alicia otra vez, pero al ver que Iván no volvía, siguió con su labor.

Iván corrió con los dos pasteles en la mano, hasta su habitación que era la última del pasillo. Cuando llegó allí, cerró la puerta y abrió la ventana. Escapó por esta, aun llevando los pasteles y salió afuera de la casa, encontrándose con la calle Fleet.

"¿Los trajiste?" le preguntó una dulce voz. Iván se dirigió a la niña que llevaba un vestido negro, que estaba sentada en un cajón.

"Claro que sí, Naomi. Se los arrebaté y salí corriendo" dijo Iván, tendiéndole uno.

"Mamá sabe que los de la primera tanda son los que salen mejor." dijo ella, tomando el pastel y dándole una mordida. Ella tenía el cabello largo y rizado, de un color negro azabache y la piel pálida como sus dos padres. Naomi tenía ocho años, Iván diez. Estaban los dos comiendo tranquilos, cuando de repente un hombre alto saltó enfrente de ellos:

"¡¿Qué hacen?!" preguntó en un grito. Por el susto, los niños gritaron, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que no tenían por qué temer, era Sweeney.

"¡Papá!" dijeron los dos en unísono.

"¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se asustaron?" les preguntó Sweeney, sonriente. "¿Le volvieron a quitar pasteles a su madre?" preguntó luego, notando lo que ellos comían. Los hermanos Todd se quedaron callados. "No importa" les tranquilizó Sweeney "Tengan, vayan a jugar por ahí. Vuelvan para la hora de la cena, su madre necesitará ayuda para el negocio" les dijo Sweeney, tendiéndoles un soberano a cada uno, para que compraran golosinas. Los niños tomaron el dinero y se abalanzaron sobre su padre, con una fuerza descomunal. Sweeney tuvo que hacer fuerza para no caerse al suelo.

"¡Gracias, papá!" dijo Naomi.

"¡Eres el mejor!" siguió Iván. Luego, ambos salieron corriendo. Sweeney los vio irse y pensó para sí mismo.

"Crecen tan rápido"

...

"¿Me tengo que poner el corsé?" preguntó Naomi a su madre.

"¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que tenías que hacerlo?" le dijo Alicia, con reproche. "Es el día de tu boda. Sólo tienes que estar hermosa ¿Sí? No necesitas esa cosa para ser hermosa." Naomi se ruborizó y se miró a sí misma en el espejo. Su vestido era largo hasta el suelo, su cabello caía por todas partes, rizos negros lloviendo en su cabellera.

"Al fin es el día" dijo Naomi, cuando oyó sonar las campanas de la Iglesia, señal de que todo estaba listo por allá. Naomi se apuró hacia la puerta y Alicia la detuvo para decirle algo.

"Estás hermosa." luego Alicia le tomó la cara por las mejillas "Eres igual a tu padre"

"Gracias, mamá" dijo Naomi, intentando no ponerse a llorar antes de la boda. Una vez allá, tras la puerta de la Iglesia, Naomi entró del brazo con Sweeney, en su impecable traje negro, en compás con la marcha nupcial. El prometido de Naomi, Christian, esperaba en el altar, sonriente. Naomi miró hacia todas partes, buscando a su hermano Iván. Y allí estaba, cerca del segundo asiento, sosteniendo a su hijita Miranda, junto con su esposa Margaret. Naomi tomó aire y escuchó que su padre le dijo.

"Hija, estás preciosa. Hoy te entregaré aquí, pero debes saber que siempre te cuidaré"

"Lo sé, papá" ella le apretó el brazo en respuesta. Llegaron al altar, y Sweeney le levantó el velo a Naomi, y le besó la mejilla. Sweeney se dirigió entonces a su asiento, al lado de Alicia.

"Todo sucedió tan rápido" comentó Alicia, emocionada. Sweeney le pasó el brazo por la espalda y le dijo:

"Fue todo por esta sustitución, cariño. Si no, nada de esto hubiera pasado" Alicia dejó de mirar a la pareja casándose y dirigió su mirada a su esposo.

"Te amo, Sweeney Todd" le murmuró.

"Yo también te amo, Alicia Kingsley" Sweeney la besó en los labios, de manera discreta, pues había mucha gente. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, vieron con felicidad a su hija besando a su prometido. Ahora, parecía que todo iba a estar tan sólo bien.

**Fin**

**Nota de autora 2:** ¡No puedo creer que lo escribí! ¡No puedo creer que de verdad escribí la palabra FIN. ! Estoy muy emocionada :D Adiós, pronto les diré si hago algún nuevo crossover :D

Si les gusta Sombras tenebrosas, subí un fic llamado **"Te odio por hacerme amarte"** espero que les guste :D

**Dejen review**

**Shenelopefan**


End file.
